The Unwinding golden thread
by Claire-de-plume
Summary: Au cours de sa cinquième année, Tom Jedusor découvre son destin alors qu'il fait connaissance avec Harry Evans, un étudiant transféré au caractère froid et distant. Mais parfois tout ne se déroule pas comme prévu. Time Travel. (Traduction)
1. Chapter 1

_Hello les gens ! Ça fait longtemps ! :)_

_Voici une nouvelle traduction avec Tom et Harry. Il s'agit d'un time travel. Je sais qu'il y en a beaucoup mais ce Tom ci est assez différent, l'auteure l'a plutôt vu comme un reclus social et l'histoire est sombre, amère et assez originale, elle fait onze chapitres au total. J'espère que vous aimerez._

_L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. L'histoire est à The Carnivorous Muffin qui m'a aimablement autorisé à la traduire. Vous pourrez retrouver le lien vers la fic originale sur mon profil.  
_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Résumé : « Au cours de sa cinquième année, Tom Jedusor découvre son destin alors qu'il fait connaissance avec Harry Evans, un étudiant transféré au caractère froid et distant. Mais parfois tout ne se déroule pas comme prévu. » Voyage dans le temps. (Traduction)

**The Unwinding golden thread **

**OoOoOo**

_"La vision du temps est vaste mais lorsque vous le traversez, le temps devient une porte étroite". - Frank Herbert._

« Un élève transféré ? » demanda Tom alors qu'il tournait la tête dans la Grande Salle pour chercher le garçon inconnu. Slughorn venait juste de lui dire, lors de la réunion des préfets, qu'il devait y avoir un transfert pour la cinquième année, un garçon qui avait été scolarisé chez lui, et qui était maintenant à Poudlard pour passer ses BUSE et ses ASPIC.

Tom n'avait jamais entendu parler de transfert auparavant, il pensait que c'était impossible, mais apparemment c'était simplement inhabituel. Ce n'est pas qu'il s'en souciait de toute façon, après tout ce n'était qu'un élève de plus, un autre visage à qui il décrocherait ses faux sourires.

Non, en fait, avec un nom de famille comme Evans, le nouvel élève était même moins que ça. Au mieux un sang-mêlé, au pire un sang-de-bourbe comme Tom, vu la façon dont les héritiers au sang-pur le traitaient. A l'âge de sept ans, la plupart d'entre eux avaient déjà mémorisé les grands arbres généalogiques anglais, et les traitres-à-leur-sang étaient également bien connus. Il était donc improbable que quiconque portant un nom de famille inconnu surgisse brusquement sans se faire remarquer.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le blond Abraxas, la fratrie Black, les visages familiers des autres élèves puis trouvèrent finalement le nouveau.

Le garçon était mince, plus petit que la plupart de ses camarades, avec des cheveux sombres et des lunettes absurdement épaisses. Il était assis à l'autre bout de la table, presque à l'écart du reste du monde, et regardait la cérémonie de répartition avec une expression étrange sur le visage, qui mêlait indifférence, résignation, nostalgie...Tom tiqua, pourquoi de telles émotions alors que le garçon venait juste d'arriver ?

Le garçon semblait distant, sa posture raide et son visage obstinément détourné des autres. Il était évident qu'il ne souhait parler à aucun autre Serpentard malgré le fait qu'il était nouveau et sans amis, ce qui n'était pas plus mal puisque aucun d'entre eux ne semblait avoir envie de lui parler.

(Dès sa première année, Tom avait compris qu'il était différent et que jamais, jamais, il n'aurait besoin de personne. On pouvait dire qu'il avait été chanceux parce que la maison Serpentard n'avait pas été tendre avec lui. Tout ce que Tom avait eu, tout ce qu'il avait fait, il l'avait gagné, de gré ou de force. Et pour nombre de ses comparses, il avait fallu un certain temps et beaucoup de violence pour accepter le génie des sang-de-bourbe, Riddle.)

Malheureusement, en tant que préfet, Tom était l'exception à cette règle. Slughorn le lui avait dit de manière trop explicite, et même si ce n'avait pas été le cas, la réputation de Tom l'obligeait à s'ouvrir à ce garçon perdu.

Tom se glissa jusqu'à l'autre bout de la table et s'assit en face de lui, attendant en silence que la cérémonie de répartition s'achève pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec ça.

Il ne l'avait pas remarqué tout à l'heure, trop loin qu'il était, mais les yeux du garçon étaient d'un vert brillant, une intensité que Tom n'aurait jamais cru possible. Si ces yeux n'avaient pas été cachés par cette paire de lunette ridicule, ils auraient été encore plus marquant, et surtout encore plus déstabilisant.

Le garçon jeta un coup d'œil alarmé à Tom, puis son visage se ferma brusquement et il devint presque impossible de dire ce qu'il pensait. Il détourna les yeux presque trop vite et Tom ne put décrypter aucune de ses pensées sur son visage moulé dans du marbre.

Finalement le dernier élève fut réparti, Dippet prononça son discours de bienvenu et le repas commença. « Harry Evans, n'est-ce pas ? » s'enquit le préfet.

L'élève transféré se raidit, levant lentement la tête, le regard méfiant alors que sa main cherchait furtivement un de ses couverts, le couteau. Durant quelques secondes, Tom n'y fit pas attention, ce geste était si absurde, si irréaliste, puis quand il s'en rendit compte, ses yeux se plissèrent et il eut du mal à continuer à sourire.

Élève transféré...il aurait dû se dire que seul un fou retarderait son admission à Poudlard pendant cinq ans.

Il pourrait le dénoncer à Slughorn, ce ne serait que de la prudence, mais il n'avait aucune preuve, ce n'était pas comme si Evans avait fait quelque chose. Alors qu'il fixait toujours l'étrange garçon, Tom fut cruellement tenté de lui demander s'il était subtil de s'emparer d'un couteau au moment même où le préfet se présentait.

C'était aussi une action très moldue, un couteau et pas une baguette. Probablement parce que le couteau était à portée de main, et sa baguette quelque part dans sa robe. Mais cela montrait aussi qu'il était vraiment un sang-de-bourbe s'il avait instinctivement choisi cette arme.

Tom tendit la main, les doigts du garçon étaient toujours crispés sur la manche du couteau. S'il voulait être poli, il devrait renoncer à l'idée de poignarder Tom dans un espace public. Non pas que Tom pensait qu'il le ferait, les enfants n'était pas si impitoyables. La plupart des gens ne l'étaient pas. Oh, beaucoup voulaient abattre les sang-de-bourbe ou poignarder Tom pour s'en débarasser, mais dès lors qu'on les bousculait, dès lors qu'on les provoquait un peu ils se défilaient. Mais quelque soit le problème de Evans, il ne serait pas capable d'aller jusqu'au bout.

Avec réticence, la garçon desserra les doigts et saisit la main de Tom. Quelque chose attira son attention : des mots gravés sur sa peau.

_Je ne dois pas mentir._

Il fut très tenté de garder leurs mains ainsi, de relire cette phrase et de demander pourquoi de tels mots avaient été imprimés dans sa chair et pourquoi la magie n'avait pas pu les supprimer.

Il observa soigneusement Evans qui grimaça, apparemment conscient de ce que Tom avait surpris.

« Tom Jedusor, préfet de Serpentard » se présenta Tom avec un sourire cordial tout en combattant la colère irrationnelle qui montait en lui.

Ce n'était pas vraiment irrationnel ceci dit, la première réaction du nouveau avait été de s'emparer d'un couteau, ce qui était sacrément offensant quand on y réfléchissait. Bien sûr, Tom pouvait gérer Evans, mais franchement que pensait-il faire ?

Le couteau, les mots inscrits dans sa peau, il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec Harry Evans.

« Je sais, le professeur Slughorn me l'a dit quand j'ai été envoyé à Serpentard ». Sa voix était, eh bien, assez agréable à entendre bien qu'un peu froide. Cependant, la façon dont Evans s'était exprimée donnait l'impression qu'il récitait une leçon. Il n'y avait aucun enthousiasme, aucune émotion derrière ces mots, comme s'ils avaient été soigneusement calculés.

Comme si chacun des deux garçons adaptait ce qu'il disait en fonction de la réaction de l'autre. Comme des acteurs en somme.

Quelque part, c'était assez ironique, celui qui jouait ce rôle d'habitude c'était Tom. Celui-ci sentit son sourire vaciller, Evans aurait pu au moins lui montrer le respect qu'il méritait.

Et bon Dieu, pourquoi avait-il eu pareille réaction ? Pourquoi vouloir poignarder Tom ? Et d'ailleurs, avait-il vraiment voulu le tuer ou bien avait-il simplement voulu attirer son attention ?

L'humeur de Tom s'assombrit, il devrait essayer d'arrêter de trop se focaliser là-dessus.

« Vraiment ? C'est vrai que le directeur de notre maison se montre parfois très bavard. C'est moi qui te ferais visiter le château. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, sache que tu pourras toujours venir- »

« Ça ira » l'interrompit le garçon.

Tom cligna des yeux tandis que son sourire s'effacer. Evans l'avait interrompu, comme s'il avait su depuis le début que le préfet n'en n'avait strictement rien à faire qu'il se perde ou qu'il ait des amis. Ce Tom ci, ce Tom de façade qu'il avait présenté et perfectionné depuis des années, n'avait aucune prise sur Evans.

Evans leva les yeux vers lui et Tom reconnut sans l'ombre d'un doute l'expression qui traversa son visage, c'était du mépris. Un mépris total pour tout ce qu'il était, tout ce qu'il représentait et tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer atteindre dans la vie.

« Je vois » fit Tom, d'une voix plus froide qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, mais Evans ne parut même pas remarquer la différence.

« Dans ce cas, souviens-toi que si jamais tu as besoin d'aide, tu peux toujours me trouver » répéta-t-il d'une voix douce, même s'il était clair que si Evans avait besoin d'un coup de main, il ne viendrait jamais le voir.

Debout près du banc, sur le point de rejoindre ses pairs, pour être une fois de plus ignoré à cause de son manque de richesse et de pédigree, il regarda une dernière fois son nouveau camarade de classe.

Ce n'était pas l'héritier d'une famille de sang-pur, il était différent d'Abraxas Malfoy. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas chez Harry Evans et Tom n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Dangereux, lui chuchotait son esprit.

Un garçon de quinze ans, dangereux ? Non, c'était invraisemblable. Déséquilibré, oui, mais dangereux, certainement pas.

Sur ces pensées, il s'éloigna, sentant le regard de Evans rivé sur sa nuque, et il décida ne pas le lui reprocher. La dernière chose dont Tom avait besoin était de s'intéresser à une personne aussi insignifiante que Harry Evans.

OoOoOoOoOo

Bien que Tom se soit presque forcé à ignorer le nouveau, une habitude qu'il partageait avec les autres Serpentard, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer les manies étranges du garçon.

Ce n'était pas comme si le garçon se montrait discret. C'était vraiment incroyable qu'il soit à Serpentard, parce qu'il semblait dédaigner chaque Serpentard qu'il pouvait croiser. Chaque fois qu'Abraxas et compagnie parlaient de pureté, d'ambition, de ruse, Tom voyait la façon dont le regard de Evans se durcissait et dont ses lèvres se contractaient comme si elles réprimaient un ricanement.

Evans ne fournissait pas le moindre effort pour se faire des amis, s'adressant plutôt à des élèves issus des autres maisons. Tom l'avait plusieurs fois surpris en train d'essayer d'étudier avec la préfète des Gryffondor, Minerva McGonagall, pour tenter de comprendre son point de vue sur le quidditch, et elle était sensible à ce sujet. Pourtant, elle restait méfiante, ce qui était compréhensible avec un Serpentard surgi de nulle part qui tentait désespérément de devenir son ami.

Tom l'avait aussi surpris en train de parler avec Hagrid, le demi-géant de Gryffondor, celui qui élevait des créatures dangereuses sur le terrain de l'école. Un de ces jours, l'une d'entre elles blesserait ou tuerait quelqu'un. Et à ce rythme, Evans serait probablement la première victime. Ce ne serait pas une grande perte. Tom ne savait pas s'il était ignorant ou simplement stupide, mais souvent il voyait par la fenêtre Evans pendu au bras du demi-géant.

Pourquoi ces deux Gryffondor en particulier, se demandait le préfet. Et pourquoi Gryffondor ? Y avait-il quelque chose de fondamentalement mal avec Serpentard ?

C'étaient des questions qui commençaient à l'obséder. Pourtant le garçon, en dehors de ça, ne présentait pas un grand intérêt.

Même s'il y avait des bizarreries chez lui qui n'avaient pas échappé longtemps à la perspicacité de Tom.

Evans était un insomniaque. Tom l'avait trouvé plus d'une fois dans la salle commune, à une heure tardive, les yeux fixés sur le feu de la cheminée comme s'ils voyaient des fantômes. Dans ces moments-là, il se faisait facilement surprendre et Tom avait appris à annoncer sa présence, avant de se retrouver face au regard paniqué du nouveau et à sa baguette magique.

Evans était rapide et habile avec les sorts. Très bon en duel, et si Tom était prêt à ravaler sa fierté, il pourrait même admettre que le garçon pourrait lui donner du fil à retordre en défense contre les forces du mal. Ce n'était pas qu'il connaissait une grande variété de sortilèges, bien au contraire, les sorts que Evans utilisaient étaient ordinaires et bien connus, mais le garçon était rapide. Les mots sortaient de sa bouche avant même que son adversaire n'ait eu le temps de réfléchir.

On pouvait le trouver à la bibliothèque, avec des livres que Tom n'avait jamais pris la peine de feuilleter. Des essais très avancés sur des sujets obscurs et presque moldus. Des sujets tels que le temps, l'espace, l'énergie, qui n'attiraient pas vraiment. Et pourtant à chaque fois qu'il surprenait Tom en train de regarder par-dessus son épaule, Evans refermait aussitôt le livre, comme s'il venait de révéler un terrible secret.

Et chaque fois que Tom et lui se croisaient, chaque fois qu'ils étaient contraints de se regarder, il y avait toujours ce mépris inexpliqué qui brûlait dans les iris d'Evans. Et à chaque fois, c'était déconcertant et profondément irritant, car Tom avait l'impression d'être mis à nu devant cet élève à peine plus âgé que lui.

C'était ce genre de regard que Tom envoyait au monde qui l'entourait, et particulièrement à ceux qui ne seront jamais à sa hauteur. Seulement, le regard d'Evans était réservé à lui seul.

Evans ne disait jamais rien d'intéressant dans ce moments-là, ne fournissait aucune explication et ne s'aventurait jamais vers une conversation réelle. « Oui », « Non », « Bonjour Jedusor, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? ». De petites conversations tout juste monosyllabiques.

Ce qui était insultant et plutôt humiliant, mais Tom avait d'autres chats à fouetter. D'un autre côté, le cas Evans était assez rafraîchissant.

Evans savait que Tom faisait semblant et ce dernier n'avait plus à jouer la comédie quand ils étaient seuls.

C'était étrangement libérateur.

Et peut-être que s'il avait eu le temps, il se serait davantage concentré sur Evans. Après tout, le nouveau avait sa part de mystères, mais ce serait une année importante et bientôt il acquérait une position qui lui permettrait de s'occuper de sang-de-bourbe comme Evans.

Parce qu'au début de sa cinquième année, il avait découvert ce que Dumbledore n'avait jamais pris la peine de lui dire. Un secret qui pourrait tout changer, un secret qui pourrait le libérer de ses chaînes.

Il avait appris dans un livre plutôt banal que le Fourchelang était plus qu'un tour de passe-passe, qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'une magie héritée de Serpentard lui-même.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello les gens ! :)_

_Merci pour vos reviews, follows et favoris._

_Pas mal d'action dans ce chapitre. Dites-vous si vous aimez, si vous voulez que je continue à traduire cette histoire._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Sang-de-bourbe, ce mot ressemblait au battement d'un tambour et le hantait depuis qu'il avait onze ans et peut-être même plus tôt. L'idée d'héritage, de sang, de famille, cela s'était toujours retourné contre lui. Lorsqu'il était un orphelin, oublié et non désiré, quand il était un sorcier avec un nom de famille comme Jedusor et seulement un orphelinat avec lequel se référer, cette idée était là, toujours là.

Le sang-de-bourbe Jedusor, tellement talentueux, un tel gâchis quand on voyait d'où il venait. Ceux qui étaient moins talentueux, moins capables, simplement moins que lui s'en réjouissaient. Ou bien ils prenaient ça pour un miracle, n'était-ce pas miraculeux que le sang-de-bourbe Jedusor possède tant de magie ? C'est sûrement une aberration qu'une personne d'aussi basse naissance puisse être aussi douée pour les sorts et être aussi intelligente.

Quelque chose quelque part a sûrement mal tourné pour que cela puisse arriver.

Et pendant des années, il s'est efforcé de les convaincre d'ignorer son nom de famille, de faire fi de leurs préjugés et, si ce n'était pas le cas, d'accepter à contrecœur que Jedusor fût une exception. Le sang-de-bourbe Jedusor était resté une énigme, mais il était devenu leur préfet, le meilleur élève de la classe, et ils avaient tous appris à la boucler. Parce que s'il décidaient de le battre, ils savaient tous ce qui allait se produire, ils avaient essayé dès leur première année et ils s'en étaient mordu les doigts.

Les forcer à se souvenir de son nom, à le marquer comme un grand nom qu'il fallait reconnaître et suivre, cela avait été ses objectifs durant des années.

Mais à présent, à cause d'une simple phrase dans un livre, tous s'est effondré.

Le sang-de-bourbe Jedusor était un mensonge, un mythe, il n'avait jamais existé.

Un descendant direct de Serpentard. Durant un moment, il sourit comme un idiot. Il avait sa chance, sa chance de sortir et de réclamer ce qui lui revenait de droit, car il n'était plus l'un d'eux maintenant, il était meilleur qu'eux.

Il était plus pur que tous ces bâtards au sang pur et ils ne pourraient plus jamais cracher sur lui.

Mais cela ne suffisait pas, réalisa-t-il. Parce qu'il avait un passé trop chargé avec eux, ils ne le laisserait jamais gouverner, il pourrait être un pair mais...

Il avait besoin de se transformer, Tom Jedusor devait rester Tom Jedusor, mais une fois qu'il le laisserait derrière lui...

Tom Jedusor était une chrysalide et il émergerait de cette coquille morte et ils le regarderaient tous avec étonnement.

Il laissa tomber le bouquin qui retomba sur la table, les pages froissées, mais il n'y prêta aucune attention, cherchant un parchemin et, avec une ferveur presque désespérée, il se mit à écrire des noms, transformant le sien, le tordant dans tous les sens, parce que cela devait venir de lui-même. Ainsi ils se rappelleraient toujours qu'il avait été ce sang-de-bourbe Jedusor, et qu'il avait transcendé cette existence.

Finalement, après quelque minutes d'écriture et de pensée frénétique, il le trouva : « Je suis Lord Voldemort ».

Un pas derrière lui, il se retourna et tomba sur la dernière personne qu'il voulait voir.

Il n'aurait pas dû faire ça dans une bibliothèque, il aurait dû retourner à son dortoir ou se rendre à cette pièce du septième étage. Pour l'instant, cela ne voulait pas dire grand chose, mais plus tard, cela aurait une signification.

Pour l'instant, il s'agissait d'une liste d'anagrammes, de jeux de mots, mais cela signifiait beaucoup plus pour lui.

Il couvrit les mots avec sa main, Evans ne parut pas y prêter attention, se contentant de le regarder.

Pourquoi était-il venu à la bibliothèque à une heure aussi tardive ? Non, c'était une question stupide. Evans vivait pratiquement dans la bibliothèque. La vraie question était : pourquoi était-il venu aussi près de Tom ? D'habitude il s'efforçait de l'éviter comme si Tom était un lépreux.

« Que veux-tu Evans ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix froide. Mais Evans ne répondit pas, il n'avait pas l'air ravi d'avoir été abordé par Tom.

« Un livre intéressant » finit par dire Evans, ses yeux se posant sur la pile de livres entassés sur la table, puis sur le livre que Tom venait de consulter, celui qui parlait des lignées de sang pur.

Pouvait-il savoir ?

« Oui, en effet. Je te recommande cette lecture d'ailleurs, elle est très instructive » fit Tom. Evans ne pouvait pas savoir, comment le pourrait-il alors que Tom lui-même l'ignorait il y a quelques minutes à peine...

Et pourtant, de manière inconcevable, au-delà de toute raison, Tom comprit que Evans savait. Il avait peut-être su ce qu'était Tom Jedusor avant que lui-même ne l'ait su et il avait attendu ce moment.

C'était stupide bien sûr, car Evans ne pouvait pas savoir. Il accordait à ce gêneur plus d'importance qu'il n'en méritait à vrai dire. Après tout, peu importe que Evans connaisse la provenance de Lord Voldemort, il n'était rien de plus qu'une fourmi.

« Que veux-tu ? » répéta Tom, et Evans le regarda à nouveau. C'était devenu une mauvaise habitude et Tom avait vraiment envie d'y mettre un terme.

« Rien » finit par dire Evans, revenant à son ton monotone, mais il ne voulut pas partir. Il resta là, bloquant toutes les actions de Tom.

Evans avait, en quelque sorte, ruiné la révélation la plus importante de la vie de Tom. La naissance de Lord Voldemort était entachée par sa présence et cette idée même le rendit furieux, au-delà de toute raison.

Evans, décida-t-il, serait le premier à être victime du Seigneur des ténèbres, Voldemort.

« Alors, si ça ne te dérange pas, je suis plutôt occupé » lâcha Tom, lui faisant signe de partir, et Evans fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant, il sourit.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un sourire, à peine un frémissement des lèvres, une étincelle dans les yeux. Ne l'ayant pas vu arriver, Tom en fut abasourdi.

Il n'avait jamais vu Evans manifester ce genre d'émotion, le garçon semblait presque satisfait.

« Bien sûr, bonne nuit Jedusor ». Il lui fit un petit signe de la main, glissa ses mains dans ses poches et s'éloigna de la table de Tom, le laissant derrière lui, frustré et énervé au plus haut point.

Ce fut avec un effort embarrassant que Tom retourna à son nouveau nom, Voldemort.

OoOoOoOoO

Tout le reste fut oublié cette année-là. Plus que jamais, Tom jouait dans une pièce de théâtre et il la jouait assez bien, mais ses pensées restaient fixées sur Voldemort et sur ce que cela impliquait.

Plus jamais il ne serait envoyé dans un Londres détruit par les bombes, ignoré lorsqu'il implorait désespérément de rester sous la protection de l'école, plus jamais quelqu'un ne le sous-estimerait ou le mépriserait. Il serait respecté, et tous jalouseront le sang qui coulait dans ses veines.

Soudain l'indifférence de ses camarades de maison, l'expression de fierté sur le visage de Slughorn quand il surmontait une adversité qui n'aurait jamais dû exister, l'idée de constamment lutter contre le vent de l'oppression ne voulaient plus rien dire. Ils n'existaient plus, parce que Voldemort était réel, Voldemort deviendrait réel et bientôt la victoire serait sienne.

Il continua à jouer son rôle au club de Slug parce que ça en valait la peine, il se mit en quête de l'immortalité, trouvant ses réponses dans les horcruxes, tout semblait vouloir se présenter devant lui. La magie noire, un seigneur des ténèbres qui façonnerait l'Angleterre à son image, tel était le destin qu'il s'était toujours promis.

Il commença à chercher presque désespérément la Chambre des secrets qui, selon les rumeurs, reposait quelque part sous le château, impénétrable à tous sauf à ceux qui parlaient la noble langue des serpents.

Cela lui prit des mois pour la trouver, mais jamais il n'abandonna, il regardait dans les endroits les plus sombres et un jour il la trouva. Un robinet étrange dans les toilettes des filles, avec une tête de serpent alors que les autres étaient toutes simples, c'était là.

C'était là son héritage, tout ce qu'il avait rêvé de faire quand il était enfant.

Voilà son avenir, tout ce qu'il s'obligerait à devenir.

« Lord Voldemort, je suis Lord Voldemort ». Quand il se retrouva seul dans son dortoir il se mit avec rire au son de la voix qui résonnait dans sa tête. Ce fut l'instant le plus heureux de son existence, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureux.

C'était pour ça qu'il était né.

OoOoOoOo

« La Chambre des secrets a été ouverte, ennemis de l'héritier prenez garde. »

Tom observa les mots ensanglantés, semblant aussi confus et déconcerté que les autres élèves, mais intérieurement il souriait. Ce n'était peut-être pas son travail le plus intelligent ou le plus subtil, mais il avait vu le basilic, et d'une manière ou d'une autre, celui lui avait paru particulièrement opportun.

Il commencerait ici et maintenant à Poudlard.

Parce que Voldemort n'avait pas à attendre, il n'avait pas à attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit diplômé avec un emploi. Il pourrait abandonner Tom Jedusor, aussi inutile qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, s'il le voulait bien.

Et il a choisi, il a choisi cette voie, donc il commencerait ici et maintenant.

Le malaise dans leurs yeux, la peur croissante dans leur estomac, le sentiment que ces mots leur étaient destinés...Ces émotions qui lui appartenaient étaient le fruit de ses actions et il les buvaient comme de l'ambroisie.

Ses yeux balayèrent la foule d'élèves et chacun eut une expression satisfaisante. Bien sûr, la véritable terreur viendrait plus tard lors les pétrifications et les morts commenceraient. Pour l'instant, ils étaient mal à l'aise, au bord de la peur et de l'incertitude, et pour l'instant cela suffisait.

Puis ses yeux tombèrent sur ce visage, le visage qu'il ne voulait toujours pas voir, et sa satisfaction s'évanouit. Evans avait l'air déconcerté, c'est vrai, mais il n'y avait ni crainte, ni inquiétude dans son regard, au contraire il semblait sur le point de prendre une décision importante sur un champs de bataille.

Il avait l'air de savoir exactement ce que ces mots voulaient dire, ce qu'ils exprimaient réellement, et il ne s'inclinerait pas devant eux. Tom le sentait. Evans ne tomberait jamais à ses pieds, ne l'adorerait jamais, ne vivrait jamais dans une terreur sans nom.

Lord Voldemort ne pourrait pas toucher Evans.

Tom se détourna de l'inscription, ramenant les élèves à leur dortoir, ignorant la façon dont les yeux de Evans vinrent le trouver, emplis de mépris et de détermination.

OoOoOoOoO

« Jedusor, nous devons parler »

C'était la nuit où les élèves avaient trouvé les mots sur la Chambre des secrets, et il appréciait presque le fait que Evans au moins ne perdait pas de temps.

Ils se trouvaient dans la salle commune, Evans parce qu'il ne semblait pas pouvoir dormir, Tom parce qu'il était absorbé par les événements qui s'étaient produits. Il dormirait plus tard, mais maintenant, maintenant il avait besoin de se concentrer sur ce qui allait suivre.

« Bien, alors dans ce cas, parle Evans » fit Jedusor avec une pointe de moquerie, il fit signe à Evans de poursuivre.

« Dans un endroit plus privé » fit le garçon, comme si c'était une option raisonnable.

« Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, le couvre-feu est passé et je suis préfet. Cela restera privé, je peux te le garantir ». Evans fronça les sourcils mais ne se découragea pas.

« Tu dois fermer la Chambre des secrets »

Tom sentit quelque chose craquer en lui, au moment même où ces mots franchirent la bouche de Evans, parce qu'il l'avait soupçonné même s'il n'avait pas voulu l'admettre, Evans savait tout. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Evans avait su ce qui allait se produire simplement en voyant l'inscription.

Et juste en le regardant, Tom sut qu'il ne pourrait pas lui envoyer un sort, qu'un simple oubliette n'y suffirait pas. Evans savait tout et cette connaissance était bien trop profonde pour être enlevé par des moyens artificiels. Cette connaissance faisait partie de lui, que ce soit dans ses iris étincelants, et dans ses traits durcis.

Evans savait, comme s'il connaissait Tom mieux que lui-même ne se connaissait.

Tom jeta rapidement un sort qui les enveloppa tous les deux une bulle intime et privée, le protégeant des oreilles indiscrètes, Evans avait eu raison finalement. Ce n'était pas une conversation qu'il avait envie d'avoir, mais c'était nécessaire et cette fois-ci c'est lui qui mènerait Evans là où il voulait.

Il pointa sa baguette droit vers le visage de Evans.

« Qui es-tu ? » murmura-t-il. Une voix dans sa esprit lui chuchotait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui sonnait faux dans ce nom de famille," Evans".

Celui-ci se raidit à ces paroles, sa baguette apparut dans sa main, cachée dans sa manche, mais il ne fit aucun geste pour la diriger vers Tom. « Tu dois fermer la chambre maintenant, Tom »

« Comment la connais-tu ? Qui es-tu et comment me connais-tu ? » ordonna Tom parce que personne ne l'avait jamais découvert, personne à part Evans.

Qui était-il vraiment ?

« Peu importe, ce n'est pas...Je suppose que ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Mais si tu ne fermes pas la chambre, alors quelqu'un risque de se faire tuer ! » Et puis il s'arrêta, semblant se contenir, réalisant que de toute façon Tom se ficherait comme d'une guigne de savoir si quelqu'un allait mourir.

Il secoua la tête, regardant Tom d'un air confus, comme s'il était stupide d'envisager la possibilité que Tom puisse s'en soucier.

Cette conversation prenait un tour inquiétant, elle était presque trop intime, personne ne lui avait jamais parlé de cette façon auparavant. Cela allait bien au-delà de Mme Cole, de cet imbécile de Dumbledore de tous ceux qui pensaient l'avoir connu et détesté pour cela.

Comment Evans avait-il fait ? Mais il ne répondrait pas, Tom savait qu'il ne le ferait pas, à la place il resterait debout, à le juger comme s'il en avait le droit.

Il y avait quelque chose de profondément exaspérant dans son ton condescendant, bien plus qu'avec Bill Stubbs et son crétin de lapin, ou avec la garde-robe fantasque de Dumbledore, et qui effaçait toute trace de peur, ne laissant que la rage.

Pour qui Evans le prenait-il ?

« Sais-tu pourquoi j'ai ouvert la Chambre des secrets, Evans ? »

Tom baissa sa baguette et, à son tour Harry Evans baissa lentement la sienne, avec incertitude, comme s'il était prêt à la brandir à tout moment.

Evans ne répondit pas, le fixant avec méfiance, comme si Tom ne faisait pas quelque chose sans raison. Cela frappa Tom, en réalité Evans pensait que Tom était un dément, qu'il était fou. N'était-ce pas l'hôpital Ste Mangouste qui se moquait de la charité ? Il pensait que Tom faisait ça pour le plaisir ou parce qu'il s'ennuyait, il ne semblait même pas se rendre compte que cela avait été plus que nécessaire.

« Au cours de ma troisième année, les Allemands ont commencé à bombarder Londres, tu t'en rappelles sûrement _Evans. _Ils ont commencé en automne et ils ont poursuivi au printemps jusqu'au moment où je devais retourner à l'orphelinat, un orphelinat qui pouvait à tout instant exploser. »

Evans avait l'air troublé, même gêné, comme s'il n'avait pas senti cette conversation arriver. Comme si Tom venait de faire quelque chose de complètement inattendu.

« J'ai supplié, _supplié _Dippet de me laisser rester à Poudlard. J'aurais travaillé dans les cuisines, en ville, n'importe-où pour ne pas avoir à y retourner. Et sais-tu ce qu'il a fait ? Il m'a simplement souri, avec toute la sympathie écœurante que tu peux imaginer, il m'a dit ensuite qu'il ne pouvait pas faire d'exceptions. Alors j'ai réalisé qu'il me laisserait mourir tant qu'il n'aurait pas abandonné ces exceptions." Tom ricana alors que Evans écarquillait les yeux, mais il ne baissa pas la tête.

« Est-ce si terrible Evans, que j'essaie de leur faire comprendre ce que cela signifie que de vivre dans une ville où la mort peut tomber du ciel à tout moment ? »

Durant un moment Evans sembla méditer ses paroles puis un rideau d'acier tomba devant ses yeux. « Foutaises »

Des foutaises, oui, peut-être. Cela n'avait pas été au centre de ses préoccupations quand il avait relâché le basilic, lui donnant l'ordre de tuer les sang-de-bourbe, et de ne pas s'en prendre à la future aristocratie, ses futurs béni-oui-oui et lèche-bottes.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas un mensonge de dire que les mots de Dippet étaient toujours gravés dans son subconscient. Envenimés par la présence de Dumbledore et les autres injustices qu'il avait subi.

Alors Tom adressa un sourire froid à Evans, haussant légèrement les épaules. « Crois ce que tu veux croire, Evans. Mais ne pense pas un instant me connaître parce que tu as tant de convictions »

Ses mots semblèrent n'avoir aucun effet, car Evans les ignora et contra : « Ils vont fermer l'école »

« Non, ils ne la fermeront pas. Les ennemis de l'héritier, Evans, ce sont les sang-de-bourbe » Tom se pencha vers Evans qui se raidit, ses doigts tremblants crispés autour de sa baguette. « Je vais te dire un petit secret » susurra-t-il à son oreille « Tout le monde se moque des sang-de-bourbe. »

« Tu te trompes » rétorqua Evans, grinçant des dents, des flammes s'étaient allumées dans ses yeux. Tom ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Le penses-tu vraiment, Evans ? » Evans n'était pas stupide, il savait que Tom ne s'était pas trompé à ce sujet. Si la victime était Malfoy alors l'école fermerait à coup sûr, alors que s'il s'agissait de Evans ou de Myrtle Warren, il y aurait quelques troubles, mais rien d'aussi radical que la fermeture de l'école.

« Oui, j'en suis sûr »

Et puis ils restèrent là, les yeux dans les yeux, attendant que l'autre fasse le premier pas. Evans semblait prêt à se battre en duel immédiatement, dans la salle commune des Serpentard. A quelques mètres à peine, leurs comparses dormaient profondément, n'ayant pas la moindre idée du drame qui se jouait.

Il était inquiet, oui, par le fait que Evans sache autant de de choses sur lui, mais il ressentait aussi d'autres émotions. Il était excité, plein d'anticipation, peut-être un peu nerveux mais pas à cause de la peur. Il voulait savoir comment tout ça allait se terminer.

Il n'était pas nécessaire de punir Evans pour avoir osé le questionner, non, une partie de lui voulait se battre avec Evans. Il avait attendu pour l'affronter. Voldemort ne pourrait être complété tant qu'ils ne se seraient pas battus en duel, car quel grand seigneur n'avait pas un rival, une Némésis ?

Evans serait sa Cassandre, criant des avertissements sur le siège de Troie, alors que le monde autour de lui brûlait.

« Bien, si c'est tout, je vais rejoindre mon dortoir ». D'un geste de baguette, Tom révoqua le sort qu'il avait lancé, laissant Evans, furieux, comme si d'un instant à l'autre, il allait s'embraser sous l'éclat de sa colère et de sa haine.

« Je t'arrêterai, Jedusor ».

Tom s'arrêta avant d'avoir grimper les marches de l'escalier, se retournant pour trouver Evans le toiser avec ce feu vert intense dans les yeux, ses mains tremblantes, mais son regard ne faillit pas.

« Tu crois pouvoir y arriver ? » le défia Tom.

« Sans le moindre doute »

« Je ne sais pas grand chose de toi, Evans, mais tu sembles me connaître un peu trop bien. Je te propose un marché. Je te laisse tranquille pour le reste de l'année et toi tu reviens sur cette décision terrible que tu viens de prendre. Nous étions parvenus à un accord, au cours de l'année, ignore-moi et je t'ignorerai, je ne vois pas pourquoi cela devrait cesser maintenant ».

Il ne laissa pas beaucoup de temps à Evans pour y réfléchir, il sortit avant que le garçon puisse dire quoique ce soit d'autre, et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il rejoignit son lit qu'une sensation de vertige le saisit brusquement.

Qui était Evans ?

OoOoOoO

Il y eut plusieurs élèves pétrifiés, et à chaque fois Tom attrapait le regard de Evans et lui adressait un sourire plein de sarcasmes.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il agissait de cette façon, pourquoi il jouait avec Evans comme ça, mais quelque chose en lui le poussait à le faire. Il y avait quelque chose en lui qui devait faire ça, plus qu'il n'avait besoin de jouer le préfet concerné, plus que tout autre chose.

Il voulait que Evans soit énervé, à fleur de peau, conscient du danger auquel ils étaient tous confrontés, mais impuissants à l'arrêter. Il voulait regarder Evans se contracter, se tordre et essayer au-delà de tout effort raisonnable d'arrêter les choses avant qu'elles n'aillent trop loin.

Il voulait que Evans soit aussi mal à l'aise et aussi effrayé qu'il le prétendait, mais il voulait surtout qu'il soit mis à nu devant lui jusque ce que Tom puisse deviner ses moindres faits et gestes, ses moindres pensées. Ce n'était pas juste après tout que Evans détienne toutes les cartes.

Tom l'observa alors qu'il tentait désespérément d'entrer en contact avec Dumbledore et à chaque fois celui-ci lui conseillait d'aller en parler à Dippet. Il regarda Evans poser des miroirs sur toutes les surfaces inimaginables de l'école et être dévasté lorsque le directeur cassait ses sortilèges et les retirer comme s'il s'agissait d'une vilaine farce. Il regarda Evans se rendre compte que tout le monde remettait en doute sa parole, et qu'on le voyait comme l'héritier potentiel, après-tout il semblait venu de nulle part. Si quelqu'un voulait ouvrir la Chambre de secrets, cherchant à détruire Poudlard, ce serait Evans, car il n'avait aucune attaches.

Et Tom continuait d'observer et d'attendre.

Tom ignorait ce que comptait faire Evans à ce sujet, alors il attendait. Il attendait que quelqu'un meure, attendait que Evans agisse pour révéler ce qu'il était vraiment, pour une grande finale. L'apothéose.

Cela ne dura pas très longtemps avant que les choses ne lui échappent totalement.

Il pensait qu'il détenait un contrôle total, que le monde était dans la paume de sa main, car il était l'héritier, et plus encore encore, il était Lord Voldemort.

Il n'avait pas encore réalisé que son destin avait volé en éclats.

C'était une nuit. Une nuit un peu trop calme, où il ne perçut aucun sifflement du basilic dans les tuyaux, et pis encore où il n'avait aperçu Evans nulle part. Il sut, alors qu'il se tenait dans la salle commune silencieuse, que tout venait de s'effondrer.

Avant même de pouvoir comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il jeta un sort de désillusion sur lui et se dirigea vers la Chambre des secrets une dernière fois.

OoOoOoOo

Le basilic était mort, étendu sur les pierres froides de la pièce, des larmes de sang s'échappant de ses yeux crevés. Une flaque écarlate s'étendait tout autour de lui.

Tom sentit son souffle et son cœur s'arrêter. Il ne pouvait que rester là, marchant silencieusement, admirant le spectacle macabre, ce grand léviathan, cet être merveilleux, reflet de Tom et de tout son héritage.

Mort.

Ses yeux se posèrent à contrecœur sur la seule personne debout, Evans, couvert de sang, sa baguette à la main.

Probablement un sort offensif, se dit-il, un sort assez puissant pour trancher à travers les écailles du basilic. Un coq aurait été plus efficace, mais Tom les avait tous tués...

Il ressemblait à la figure d'un héros tirée d'une histoire. Une histoire que Tom n'avait jamais lu, qui parlait d'un chevalier, plus sinistre que charmant. Un chevalier qui avait déjà joué ce rôle auparavant et qui n'avait plus de jeunes filles à sauver pour obtenir quelque chose en retour.

Et puis il n'y eut plus que de la rage et du chagrin et il cria. Il n'y avait pas de mots, seulement une douleur horrifiée qui hurlait alors qu'il serrait sa tête dans ses mains et tombait à genoux. Et Evans resta là à l'observer, du mépris et peut-être même de la pitié dans l'expression de son visage.

Evans attendit jusqu'à ce que la voix de Tom soit trop enrouée pour continuer de hurler et qu'il s'agenouille pour prendre une respiration sifflante.

Tom se tourna pour le regarder, comment se faisait-il que Evans semble si grand et si sombre, alors que Tom savait qu'il était presque le plus petit des autres garçons de son année.

Tom serra les dents, essayant de se ressaisir pour trouver quelque chose à dire, mais il n'y avait rien. Il n'y avait que la mort et le basilic.

A sa grande horreur, des larmes obscurcirent sa vision. « Je voulais seulement... »

Evans l'interrompit. « Je sais déjà tout ça, Tom. »

Mais comment le pouvait-il alors que Tom ne savait plus ce qu'il était, ni où tout cela allait le conduire. Il se mit à rire parce que c'était aussi drôle que terrible et douloureux.

Evans était déconcerté, déstabilisé, et Tom se mit à rire plus fort. Parce que tout ce qui comptait, c'était son héritage, il s'était lui-même trompé dans cette bibliothèque.

Il avait pensé pouvoir échapper à Tom Jedusor, mais personne ne pouvait lui échapper. Il était enchaîné à lui-même, à son passé, et il ne pourrait jamais y échapper, peu importe le nombre de grands noms qu'il s'inventerait.

Et c'était absurdement drôle.

Il se redressa lentement, tremblant et il plongea directement ses yeux dans ceux de Evans. « Tu aurais dû venir plus tôt, tu sais, je m'ennuyais tellement. Alors, alors, Evans, que se passe-t-il ensuite ? »

Les doigts de Evans serrèrent plus fort sa baguette, au point que ses jointures blanchirent. Et Tom se mit à rire à nouveau parce qu'il l'avait vu arriver. Toujours en quête de sa baguette, d'un couteau, Evans voulait toujours se battre ou trouver une raison pour se battre.

« C'est toi qui détient les cartes, alors dis-moi, que se passe-t-il ensuite ? » La fureur suintait de ses mots, juste sous l'absurdité désespérée.

« Je ne te laisserais pas devenir Voldemort. Peu importe ce qui m'est arrivé ou ce qui arrivera à cette chronologie, c'est fini »

Tom tendit les bras, vraiment déconcerté et ne se souciant même pas du fait que Evans savait même cela et s'écria : « Mais tu vois, Evans, il n'y a plus de Voldemort. »

Evans ne semblait pas convaincu, et peut-être avait-il raison, alors Tom soupira et pointa sa baguette vers lui. Il avait toujours voulu se battre en duel avec ce garçon étrange et il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de lui prouver qu'il était le meilleur.

N'avait-il pas attendu cela dans la salle commune lorsque Evans l'avait confronté pour la première fois, n'avait-il pas attendu ce moment avec impatience ?

« Jusqu'à la mort ? » fit Tom et Evans ne prit même pas la peine de hocher la tête. Tout était dans son regard. Il n'y avait pas la moindre hésitation.

« Ils t'enverront à Azkaban » fit remarquer Tom et Evans haussa les épaules, comme si c'était insignifiant, comme si cela importait peu. Comme s'il était parfaitement disposé à mourir, à laisser d'infâmes créatures sucer son âme, juste pour que Tom meure avec lui.

Qui savait que Evans avait été secrètement un Gryffondor pendant tout ce temps ? Pas étonnant que Tom l'ait toujours détesté.

« Dans ce cas » fit Tom d'un ton ferme et résolu, « je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix ».

Et il frappa, utilisant dès le départ ses sorts les plus puissants. Evans était doué, cependant, pas seulement pour lancer des boucliers mais aussi pour esquiver rapidement, une compétence que la plupart des sorciers n'avaient pas. Evans avait de l'expérience, d'où qu'il vienne, pas seulement en duel, mais dans les véritables combats. Ceux qui nécessitaient de connaître l'usage des sortilèges sombres pour survivre et Tom sentit un sourire sauvage se répandre sur son visage alors qu'il rentrait dans la danse.

C'était presque comme s'ils dansaient ou faisaient de l'escrime, leur jeu de jambes aussi complexe que leurs sorts, de sorte qu'ils traversèrent la Chambre des secrets et utilisèrent à plusieurs reprises le corps du basilic comme bouclier. Et leur duel s'éternisa longtemps, les minutes s'étirèrent, si bien que Tom ne sut combien de temps s'était écoulé.

Tom ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'ils combattraient toute la nuit ou plus longtemps encore. C'était peut-être ce que ressentait les joueurs de Quidditch, ne sachant jamais si cela se terminerait, mais continuant malgré tout dans l'espoir que le jeu tourne à leur avantage.

Evans n'utilisait pas de sorts sombres, mais il était créatif et imprévisible et Tom faillit se laisser piéger à un moment donné. Toutefois, il pouvait voir de la sueur perler sur le front de son adversaire et à ce rythme, celui-ci perdrait le combat, et serait revendiqué comme victime du basilic.

Ce serait sa première victime sang-de-bourbe.

Il marqua brusquement une pause, ses yeux attrapant le basilic à ce moment là alors qu'il se rendait compte de quelque chose.

En réalité Voldemort n'avait jamais existé.

« Expelliarmus ! »

Tom sentit sa baguette s'échapper de ses mains, heurtant la pierre quelque part derrière lui, et il se retrouva face à la baguette de Evans, contemplant amèrement le champs vide qu'était son existence.

Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ?

Pourquoi avait-il ouvert la chambre ?

Il avait été si désespéré, avait eu tellement besoin de voir que ce n'était pas une illusion de grandeur, que c'était possible, que Voldemort existait. Et à présent, il savait que ce n'était qu'une illusion, un château de carte qu'il s'était construit, puis qui avait été balayé, détruit par le vent de la folie et de l'orgueil.

Il tomba à genoux, il mourrait ici, sans même avoir créé un horcruxe pour se préserver.

C'était la fin.

Il écouta les pas de Evans résonner dans la pièce vide, refusant de le regarder, fixant un point devant lui.

Evans s'immobilisa quand le bout de sa baguette s'enfonça dans les omoplates de Tom, pressant trop fort contre ses vêtements.

« Vas-y, fais-le » fit distraitement Tom.

Finissons-en avec ça.

Cela ne se termina jamais. Au lieu de ça, la baguette s'écarta de son dos et il se redressa pour voir Evans le regarder avec une expression indéchiffrable et prononcer ensuite: « Allez, Tom, on devrait y aller. »

Et il tendit sa main droite à Tom, couverte de saleté, de sueur et de sang, et Tom finit par la prendre, et lentement mais sûrement se laissa conduire jusqu'au clair de lune.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello les sorciers, j'espère que vous allez bien ! :)_

_Merci pour vos reviews, follows et favoris. (Orcinus Orca L, comme je ne peux pas t'envoyer __un mp je te dis un gros merci !)_

_La relation commence à évoluer pour nos deux sorciers préférés. _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Les choses changèrent après l'incident du basilic.

Tom était perdu ou plutôt il se sentait perdu.

Il erra dans les mêmes salles qu'il avait toujours connues, s'asseyant dans les mêmes classes, et pourtant c'était comme s'il avait perdu quelque chose de vital dans la Chambre des secrets, quelque chose d'inhérent et d'innommable.

Entre temps, les attaques avaient brusquement cessé, et pour l'école, il semblait que ces mois de terreur étaient enfin finis. Les professeurs et le directeur cherchaient toujours l'auteur de ces agressions, mais les recherches s'atténuèrent et cessèrent définitivement, comme s'il s'agissait d'un mystère qui ne serait jamais résolu.

Comme si cela n'avait jamais vraiment compté.

Tu vois ce que représentait vraiment Lord Voldemort, Tom ?

Evans était trop souvent dans les parages et, au début, sa présence était étouffante, car Evans s'était retranché dans un silence à la fois inquiétant mais aussi distant. Il en savait trop, voyait trop, et il était toujours là, par-dessus son épaule, prêt à le tuer, mais renonçant à son geste à chaque fois.

Chaque nuit, dès que Tom s'endormait, il était de retour dans la chambre avec Evans debout derrière son dos et il n'y avait que leur souffle combiné et l'idée terrifiante que tout était fini. Qu'il n'était plus rien. Ce moment unique, silencieux, où son cœur battait frénétiquement dans sa poitrine.

Dans ses rêves, Evans réussissait toujours à le tuer.

Il lui fallut une semaine pour lui poser la question. Tous deux se trouvaient dans la salle commune, fixant silencieusement les flammes de la cheminée alors que la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Cela s'était produit plusieurs fois depuis l'incident, mais les actions de Evans n'avaient pas remédié à son insomnie, bien au contraire, elles le hantaient, parce qu'à chaque fois que Tom fermait les yeux, il mourait.

Ils ne disaient jamais rien dans ces moments-là, ne se regardaient jamais, ils fixaient plutôt la cheminée, chacun plongeait dans ses ténèbres et ses flammes intérieures. Parfois, Tom se demandait si Evans n'était pas une sorte de fantôme, un cauchemar, une apparition dont le seul but était de le hanter avec des yeux trop verts.

Sinon comment expliquer qu'un simple être humain puisse lui causer une pareille douleur et une pareille terreur ?

Mais peu importe qu'ils soient à nouveau là, ensemble, les mots franchirent ses lèvres bien plus facilement qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. « Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas tué ? »

Evans leva la tête vers lui, les sourcils levés en une expression confuse, et Tom répéta : « Tu allais le faire, mais tu ne l'as pas fait, et je veux savoir pourquoi. »

Si Evans répondait qu'il ne savait pas, qu'il avait eu pitié de Tom, qu'il n'avait tout simplement pas pu le faire, alors Tom crierait et finirait ce qu'ils avaient commencé cette nuit et toutes les autres qui avaient suivi. Il tremblait, il n'arrivait plus à se contrôler, mais il avait tout perdu et il ne pouvait plus se permettre de perdre à nouveau.

Pendant quelques instants, Evans le scruta, incrédule, puis cette expression familière de mépris revint sur son visage.

C'était presque triste que Tom trouve ça réconfortant parce qu'au moins c'était quelque chose de connu et de prévisible. Quelque chose venant de Evans, à laquelle il s'attendait totalement.

« J'ai essayé de te haïr quand je suis arrivé ici pour la première fois et je l'ai fait. Je te hais. Je te haïrais toujours parce que tu n'es qu'un monstre, mais tu aurais été tellement plus si je t'avais laissé faire. » Comment se faisait-il que le mépris sied si bien à ces yeux verts ? Plus que le bonheur, plus que le chagrin, c'était le mépris et la colère qui leur allaient si bien.

« Tu es brillant, Jedusor. Tu es vraiment un génie...Et je n'avais pas réalisé que tu n'étais pas encore Voldemort, que Malfoy, les Black et tous les autres te haïssaient autant qu'ils ont haï Hermione. Tu es mauvais...Mais tu n'es pas Voldemort. Pas encore. »

« J'aurais pu l'être » répliqua-t-il d'un ton amer, parce qu'il l'avait presque goûté, cette gloire éphémère, qui s'était éteinte aussi brusquement qu'elle avait commencé. Il aurait pu tout obtenir avec le basilic.

Evans fronça les sourcils, ses yeux flamboyant, et durant un instant il sembla vouloir le maudire pour avoir osé prononcer ces mots. Pour avoir voulu insinuer que Voldemort était toujours une voie appropriée. Tom était trop fatigué, trop fatigué pour essayer de savoir pourquoi Evans avait des sentiments aussi forts. Tous deux étaient assis là, au même endroit, dans la même posture, tous deux étaient des sorciers redoutables et pourtant aucun d'eux n'arrivait à comprendre l'autre. Peut-être qu'un jour ils s'entretueraient alors qu'ils avaient déjà essayé et échoué auparavant.

Après un moment de silence, Evans sembla traversé par la même idée puis il secoua la tête. « Ce serait du gâchis, Jedusor, et même toi, tu le sais. Je ne t'aime pas, et si je devais le faire, je te tuerais, mais je veux croire que tu peux être meilleur que tu ne l'es maintenant. Je dois croire que les choses peuvent changer...Et je refuse d'être comme toi. » Les derniers mots furent prononcés d'une voix forte, pleine de volonté et de colère, comme si Evans voulait les imprimer dans sa chair et dans son esprit. Comme si Evans avait peur de ressembler à Tom Jedusor et qu'il voulait s'assurer à tout prix que Tom et lui étaient différents.

Evans parut considérer cette réflexion suffisante, car il n'ajouta rien de plus, attendant que Tom dise quelque chose en retour. Mais il n'y avait rien à dire, car à sa manière, Evans avait donné à Tom ce dont il avait besoin pour le moment : un motif qui n'était pas basé sur la pitié.

Il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi foncièrement et terriblement honnête que Evans.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il réalisa, à sa grande surprise, qu'il ne détestait pas Evans. Il ne le haïssait pas pour avoir trop regardé et vu ce que personne d'autre n'avait pris la peine de chercher, il ne le haïssait pas pour avoir des convictions aussi inébranlables et il ne le haïssait pas pour cette nuit là à la chambre. D'une certaine façon, Evans était à part, exclu de tout ça, alors Tom ne le détestait pas comme il l'avait fait avec Mme Cole, Dumbledore et tous les autres. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait en réalité, une sorte de vide intérieur, forcé, comme découpé à l'intérieur de lui-même, mais en même temps...

En même temps, entre Evans et lui, il y avait une sorte de lien inexplicable.

Evans était celui qui avait approché son âme au plus près, il aurait pu la réduire en miette. Mais Evans avait vu son potentiel, au-delà de la surface ténébreuse et néfaste, il avait trouvé quelque chose qui méritait d'être gardé en vie.

Cette nuit-là, dans son cauchemar, au moment où la baguette de Evans se posait entre ses omoplates, son adversaire renonça à prononcer les mots fatals.

OoOoOoO

Evans avait de multiples facettes, bien plus que Tom ne le lui avait accordé au début. Le jeune garçon qui l'avait vaincu dans la Chambre des secrets était bien plus qu'un élève.

Les mois passèrent et étrangement, inexplicablement, ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre.

Il n'y avait pas vraiment d'explication. Evans, comme il le rappelait à Tom de temps à autre, ne l'aimait pas beaucoup. Il détestait Tom. Il détestait son charme, son génie, son arrogance, presque tous les aspects de sa personnalité que Evans énumérait et détestait avec passion.

Être détesté, c'était sans doute semblable à être aimé, n'est-ce pas ? Tom ne le savait pas vraiment. Il était difficile d'imaginer quelque chose de plus puissant que cette passion, cette intensité, la façon dont ces yeux verts insufflaient leur colère dans votre âme.

La haine était une passion. C'était ce que Evans lui avait appris.

Malgré sa haine, ils laissèrent en quelque sorte la Chambre des secrets derrière eux. Cela restait dans l'ombre de leurs conversations, mais ce n'était pas un obstacle pour autant, et bientôt ils s'assirent ensemble dans les classes et parfois Evans parlait.

Il était très bon en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, plus en pratique qu'en théorie. Il avait avoué à un moment donné à Tom qu'il avait eu des cours un peu inégaux et qu'il n'avait eu qu'un bon professeur, voire même deux, mais le cas du deuxième était assez complexe. Mais malgré tous ces problème, il avait progressé. Peut-être parce qu'il prenait cela au sérieux, Evans, plus qu'aucun autre élève, voyait le besoin réel de la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

La plupart des élèves n'utilisaient jamais ces sorts, ne se retrouvaient jamais face à des mages noirs, passant leur vie dans un bureau. Ils considéraient ces cours utiles et un peu plus intéressants que d'autres plus théoriques, mais finalement sans importance. Evans tenait de tout son cœur à se défendre contre les forces du mal.

« Pourquoi la détestes-tu autant ? » voulut savoir un jour Tom alors qu'ils s'étaient installés à une table de la bibliothèque, Evans feuilletant à nouveau ces livres étranges. Il semblait pourtant distrait, désespéré, comme s'il était sur le point de laisser tomber quelque chose d'important. Non pas qu'il ait dit à Tom ce qu'il recherchait précisément.

Tom l'avait questionné à ce sujet une fois et Evans avait refusé de répondre, se braquant et le menaçant de lui lancer un sortilège ou deux de son cru. L'héritier de Serpentard avait jugé bon de le laisser tranquille, pour le moment.

« Quoi ? » demanda Evans, le regardant d'un air confus, alors qu'il s'arrachait des pages du livre.

« La magie noire » clarifia Tom et une ombre tomba sur les traits de Evans.

Il avait l'air tellement plus âgé qu'un adolescent de quinze ans à ce moment-là, un adulte pris au piège dans le corps d'un enfant, avec des yeux trop vieux emplis d'ombres et de fantômes. Un adulte qui avait perdu depuis longtemps son innocence.

« Parce que c'est quelque chose de mauvais. »

« C'est de la magie » répliqua Tom. « Ce n'est ni bon, ni mauvais, la magie n'a que la moralité que lui a prescrit le jeteur de sorts ».

Evans lâcha un rire moqueur, comme si Tom avait fait une mauvaise blague. « Pas étonnant que tu dises ça...C'est toujours l'excuse que se trouvent les mages noires pour justifier leurs actions. Le bien et le mal n'existent pas. » Une expression sombre et amère passa sur le visage de Evans. « Tu ne sais rien au fond... »

Tom l'observa, il avait l'air si convaincu, si convaincu de ses convictions. Il en était venu à apprécier Evans, celui-ci était si sûr de lui, si noble. On se moquait des Serpentard à ce sujet, mais peu de Gryffondor avaient de noblesse d'esprit. La véritable noblesse, la bravoure, l'honneur, peu de personne avaient ces qualités, sauf Evans. Lorsque vous écoutiez ou regardiez Evans, vous ne pouviez pas vous empêcher de croire à ces choses là vous aussi.

Néanmoins, Tom en savait bien plus sur le sujet que Harry Evans. Tom avait lu beaucoup de livres à sur les arts sombres, des plus sommaires au plus raffinés. Il connaissait la magie noire sur le bout des doigts, et plus encore encore il connaissait les Impardonnables.

L'Endoloris avait été inventé par un fou et un sadique qui avait multiplié les expériences pour tester la limite de la tolérance à la souffrance de l'être humain. L'Impero par un mage noir qui recherchait des serviteurs plus malléables et voulait un moyen de maîtriser ses ennemis sans avoir à lever le petit doigt. En ce qui concernait l'Avada Kedavra, c'était une toute autre histoire.

Ce sort avait été créé ni par un fou, ni par un mage noir, mais par un jeune universitaire horrifié par le monde dans lequel il vivait. A cette époque, les États étaient en guerre alors que les frontières de l'Europe n'étaient pas totalement définies et que les sorciers se retrouvaient cernés par la menace moldu.

Les cadavres de sorciers jonchaient les rues, leurs corps mutilés peignant les rues de leur sang. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de tuer un sorcier rapidement, efficacement et sans douleur. Qui plus est, la tradition voulait que les prisonniers britanniques soient conduits sur une île et enchaînés à un rocher afin que les détraqueurs puissent dévorer leur âme.

L'universitaire avait créé ce sortilège qui, selon lui, mettrait fin à l'horreur de la guerre, le cas échéant à la mort.

Désirer tuer son ennemi, c'était ce qui déclenchait le sort. Donc cela nécessitait une volonté implacable et une prononciation impeccable. C'était rapide, efficace, mortel et pour la population sorcière, c'était une abomination.

Le sortilège avait pour unique but que de tuer, tous les autres sorts de combat utilisés avaient d'autres fonctions et leur efficacité se retrouvait amoindrie.

Pour l'utiliser, le sorcier doit admettre qu'il est un meurtrier et qu'il n'a d'autre intention que la mort. Il doit mettre de côté tout ce qu'il est, seul la mort est son but.

Et ainsi, il devient impardonnable, tout comme le sortilège qui conduit à la folie par la douleur ou celui qui transforme les gens en marionnette vivante.

Il est étrange d'ailleurs que le sortilège d'amnésie ne fasse pas partie de la liste des Impardonnables parce qu'après-tout, il arrache la mémoire, l'identité même de la victime. En cela, il est bien plus effroyable que le sortilège de la mort.

Mais évidemment, ce serait trop pratique.

Tom avait le sentiment que c'était une histoire que Evans ne voudrait pas entendre et qu'il n'avait jamais entendue auparavant.

Assis dans la bibliothèque, Tom se rendit compte qu'il était content que Evans garde ses illusions. Au moins l'un d'entre eux avait encore foi dans ce monde.

OoOoOoO

Evans était franchement moyen en potions.

Dès le début de leur partenariat, Tom avait appris que Evans pouvait aller chercher les ingrédients et suivre sans problème ses directives mais qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'il intervienne directement sur la potion. Tous deux savaient que c'était préférable.

Les potions de Evans frôlaient parfois la dangerosité immédiate et le garçon gardait toujours scrupuleusement un œil sur l'avancée de ses créations.

« Vu que tu es bon en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, je pensais qu'au moins tu serais au-dessus d'un Piètre en potions» commenta Tom alors qu'ils révisaient leurs examens à la bibliothèque. Il avait terminé ses révisions depuis longtemps, mais il aimait regarder les misères du garçon. Il y avait quelque chose de profondément surréaliste et satisfaisant à le voir aussi frustré.

Evans avait tué le basilic et manquait de le tuer, mais Tom restait le meilleur élève de l'école qu'il n'y ai jamais eu.

« Ouais, eh bien, j'avais un horrible professeur qui me détestait...et je le lui rendais bien d'ailleurs » rétorqua Evans, sa plume tapotant contre ses notes, formant des petites bosses dans le parchemin.

« Tu me détestes et pourtant nous nous entendons très bien » souligna Tom. Evans le fixa du regard, semblant peser ses mots.

« Ce n'est pas faux...Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire ça mais ce professeur était bien pire que toi. » Evans sembla choqué par ses paroles comme s'il ne pouvait vraiment pas croire ce qu'il avait dit, comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus terrible et de plus abominable que Tom. Et pourtant, Tom ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu flatté, parce que c'était la chose qui ressemblait le plus à un compliment qu'il n'ait jamais reçu de la part de Evans.

« Oh, alors il devait vraiment être terrible » se moqua Tom, ce qui provoqua une légère rougeur de colère et de gêne chez Evans.

Perplexe, Tom se demanda s'il avait déjà vu Evans énervé. Celui-ci était toujours solitaire, et tellement isolé qu'il était difficile de dire ce qu'il pensait, seuls le mépris et la détermination s'affichaient sur son visage. C'était un peu étrange de le voir exprimer des émotions aussi...normales.

« Tais-toi, Jedusor ! » cracha-t-il, mais sans véritable venin.

« Heureusement pour toi, Slughorn est différent, il a ses favoris mais il ne s'en prend pas aux élèves qui ont plus de difficultés. Il ne les considère pas non plus comme de la mauvaise graine. Ça, c'est plus du style de Dumbledore. Slughorn t'ignorera, mais c'est tout. » fit Tom, haussant les épaules. Ce qui était vrai, dans le monde de Slughorn, soit tu étais apte à recevoir une de ses invitations, soit non. Tom ne l'avait jamais vu s'en prendre à un élève, il était bien trop occupé avec ses chouchous pour ça.

« Hey, Dumbledore est un grand sorcier ! » protesta Evans, et Tom leva la tête, clignant des yeux, ignorant qu'il venait de toucher un sujet sensible.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Evans essayait toujours de parler à Dumbledore, mais sans avoir trouvé l'occasion de dire ce qu'il voulait. Tom, quant à lui, se faisait toujours congédier quand il essayait de discuter avec le professeur de métamorphose. Si Dumbledore était particulièrement méfiant vis à vis de lui, il était également assez froid avec Evans.

Alors pourquoi ce dernier ressentait-il le besoin de le défendre ?

« Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il n'était pas un grand sorcier » répondit calmement Tom et il le pensait vraiment. Dumbledore était un professeur intelligent et très érudit et un maître en métamorphose. Tom ne l'avait jamais sous-estimé ou minimisé ses talents, même s'il ne l'aimait guère.

Evans cligna des yeux, confus, comme s'il avait voulu que Tom se moque et crache sa haine à l'égard de Dumbledore.

« C'est un homme mesquin, qui a de ridicules convictions mais il est talentueux. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne l'aime pas que je vais l'ignorer » fit Tom avec un haussement d'épaules, Dumbledore semblait ne plus avoir d'importance, à présent que Voldemort n'était plus réalisable.

Evans fronça légèrement les sourcils puis avoua presque à contrecœur. « J'ai essayé de lui parler, et c'est comme s'il ne voulait pas écouter. Il doit le faire, c'est sacrément important. »

C'était personnel alors. Tom se dit qu'il s'agissait sûrement des affaires mystérieuses de Evans, des choses qu'il ne lui avait jamais dites, le laissant simplement deviner.

« Dumbledore se rapproche rarement des élèves. Il choisit ses favoris dès le début et ne s'en écarte pas. Ce doit être un trait propre à Gryffondor. » fit remarquer Tom et il put voir la moue dubitative de Evans même si tout était vrai.

Dumbledore avait la mauvaise habitude de rejeter les choses les plus importantes soit parce qu'il se sentait au-dessus de tout, soit parce qu'il ne se sentait pas concerné. Il n'avait presque pas changé depuis que Tom l'avait rencontré cinq ans plus tôt.

« Mais c'est vraiment important ! » insista Evans, son poing frappant la table comme pour accentuer ses mots.

« Il s'en fiche. »

Apparemment Evans ne le croyait pas ou plutôt il semblait déterminé à lui prouver le contraire, car bientôt à chaque moment de libre, Evans guettait devant le bureau de Dumbledore ou cherchait à lui parler dans les couloirs ou durant les cours. Il s'était presque métamorphosé en harceleur et des rumeurs commencèrent à circuler, comme quoi Evans était tombé amoureux de Dumbledore. Malgré cela, Evans ne renonça jamais.

Durant des semaines, il persista, jusqu'à la fin de l'année avant qu'ils ne rentrent tous chez eux pour l'été.

C'était leur dernier jour de métamorphose, et Dumbledore venait juste de finir de rendre leur dernier devoir. Il adressa un sourire à Minerva McGonagall, son élève préféré et attendit que les élèves s'en aillent.

L'homme semblait fatigué, comme si la guerre avait aspiré toute son énergie, mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'il se tenait toujours droit et fier devant sa classe, comme s'il était meilleur qu'eux. Tom s'était toujours demandé s'il aurait conservé ce maintien s'il avait vécu comme lui dans un orphelinat.

Evans patienta jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus que Tom et lui dans la pièce. Un instant, il resta immobile, nerveusement, presque maladroitement, la bouche à moitié ouverte comme s'il cherchait les mots parfaits. Finalement, il prononça quelque chose de très étrange : « Il y a des jours où nous devons choisir entre le bien et la facilité, et c'est toujours le premier choix qui nous parait le plus difficile... »

Dumbledore se figea brusquement et regarda Evans comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Evans garda le silence, se contentant de soutenir le regard perçant du professeur de métamorphose. Et puis il se retourna lentement, laissant Tom le rattraper.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ? » voulut aussitôt savoir celui-ci.

« Il sait qu'il doit me parler, et peut-être qu'il est trop occupé pour d'autres choses, mais il le sait maintenant. Et à la rentrée, il écoutera ce que j'ai à dire » répondit simplement Evans, souriant comme s'il venait de remporter une bataille.

« J'applaudis ta subtilité, Evans, mais je pense que tu aurais dû aller droit au but » fit remarquer Tom. « Tu aurais juste dû lui dire ce que tu voulais »

« J'ai déjà essayé, ça n'a pas marché, il fallait que je tente quelque chose de nouveau. Au pire, il m'ignorera et alors j'essaierai une nouvelle méthode »

« Serais-tu un poufsouffle finalement ? » persifla Tom, parce que le garçon était tenace, mais inutilement tenace et parfois il se disait que Evans ne savait tout simplement pas quand il fallait abandonner et passer à autre chose.

« Hé, je te l'ai dit, c'est vraiment important ! » s'irrita Evans, l'air un peu offensé.

Tom n'en doutait pas, mais pourquoi Dumbledore, pourquoi seulement Dumbledore ? Pourquoi pas Tom ? Tom qui était plus disposé à écouter ? Pourquoi cela ne lui plaisait-il pas que Evans le congédie de cette façon ?

Il se demanda combien de temps persévérerait Evans si jamais Dumbledore l'ignorait l'année prochaine, car le professeur de métamorphose avait sûrement déjà pris sa décision, même s'il n'avait pas encore écouté ce que Evans avait à lui dire.

OoOoOoO

Le train quitta Près-au-lard, prenant le chemin de l'enfer qu'était Londres, et Tom se sentit brusquement vide à cette perspective.

Bien sûr, il pourrait toujours quitter cet endroit quand il aurait obtenu son diplôme, perdre Voldemort ne signifiait pas non plus perdre tout espoir pour son avenir...

Pourtant la guerre sorcière qui n'avait été alors qu'une rumeur se concrétisait. Le mage noir qui était à l'œuvre avait repris le ministère allemand et les sang-de-bourbe étaient purgés les uns après les autres, du moins c'est que l'on racontait. Il était difficile de dire ce qui était vrai et ce qui ne l'était pas. Tout le monde savait en revanche qu'en Europe, les choses devenaient de plus en plus incontrôlables et il était préférable que Tom ne soit pas vu comme un sang-de-bourbe. Bien sûr, c'était en Allemagne, l'Angleterre restait éloignée, alors peut-être que cela s'arrangerait.

En face de lui, Evans lâcha un soupir, détournant Tom de ses pensées, il semblait également abattu à la perspective de retourner à Londres.

« Je suppose que tu me dirais où tu habites si je te le demandais ? » s'enquit Tom, faisant lever les yeux de Evans.

« Je...je ne vis nulle part en ce moment » répondit ce dernier, le regard incertain, plongé dans ses pensées.

Tom cligna des yeux, dévisageant attentivement le garçon, et se demandant combien de mystères il allait encore lui cacher. « Ne me dis pas que tu es orphelin ? »

« Eh bien, d'une certaine façon, oui, je suppose que je le suis » répondit Evans comme cela n'avait aucune importance qu'il soit orphelin en plus d'être sans abri.

Les yeux perçant de Tom le fixèrent. Evans se retrouvait à nouveau dans la peau de l'élève transféré qui ne savait pas où aller. Il était difficile de le voir comme un élève parfois, avec ses lunettes épaisses, sa robe de seconde main, et ses yeux trop vieux...Pourtant, à ce moment précis, il ressemblait juste à un enfant perdu, comme nombre de ses semblables.

« Je suis orphelin moi aussi. Je vis dans un orphelinat. Mme Cole n'apprécierait évidemment pas un nouveau pensionnaire mais je ne pense pas qu'elle te jetterait à la rue. »

« Je... » Evans avait l'air de ne plus trop savoir quoi dire.

Tom était beaucoup trop généreux, si tant est que offrir une place dans un orphelinat était considéré comme généreux.

« Là, tu dois me dire merci normalement » lâcha Tom, sarcastique comme le silence s'éternisait.

« Merci... » répondit doucement Evans, et dans ses yeux, il n'y eut plus de mépris, juste de la curiosité et de l'incertitude comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui se passait. Mais c'était suffisant.

C'était suffisant.

Alors tous les deux se tournèrent vers la fenêtre pour observer la campagne écossaise défiler devant eux.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello people ! _

_J'espère que vous allez bien ? :) Pour ma part, j'ai passé ma soutenance pour mon mémoire lundi, donc je vais avoir plus de temps pour cette fic._

_J'espère que vous l'aimez toujours ?_

* * *

Il y avait quelque chose de si fondamentalement étrange à avoir Evans déambuler dans l'orphelinat Whool que Tom n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots pour l'exprimer. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris dans le train. Ce n'était pas de la compassion, certainement pas de la pitié, mais quelque chose l'avait poussé à offrir à Evans un abri et c'est simplement maintenant qu'il s'interrogeait sur ses intentions.

Il était déjà difficile de se dire que Evans vivait dans le même dortoir que lui et qu'il se réveillait dans la même pièce (car il n'y avait bien sûr qu'un seul lit dans l'orphelinat), et cette sensation d'être traqué n'était pas complètement partie.

Tom avait pourtant réussi à surmonter sa peur durant les mois qui avait suivi l'incident de la Chambre des secrets, il était en vie et Evans n'allait pas le tuer, tout cela était fini. A présent, voir Evans dans cet enfer moldu le dérangeait.

Le garçon semblait décidément bien trop à son aise dans ce nouvel environnement. Même s'il tenait toujours Tom à distance (comme si c'était lui qui avait failli le tuer) et souffrait toujours autant d'insomnie, mais il semblait s'adapter à l'orphelinat plutôt bien, bien plus que ce à quoi Tom se serait attendu. Les vêtements usésn'avaient pas l'air de déranger Evans, ni les meubles abîmés, ni la nourriture horrible, comme si c'était des choses auxquelles il était habitué.

Tom n'aimait pas l'idée que Harry Evans puisse venir d'un milieu aussi morne, moldu et pathétique que lui.

Evans n'était pas supposé être aussi proche de son passé ou de son histoire personnelle. Cela le gênait profondément que le garçon ne soit pas gêné à l'idée d'être pauvre.

Juillet et août passèrent terriblement lentement.

OoOoOoOoO

Quand ils reçurent leurs notes des BUSE et leurs inscriptions pour les matières des ASPIC, Evans eut presque une crise existentielle.

Avant même de recevoir ses notes, Tom avait décidé de prendre tout ce qui ne lui semblait pas inutiles et donc de prendre le plus de matières possibles. Voldemort n'en aurait pas eu besoin, il devrait choisir une autre voie maintenant, c'en était presque risible...Parfois, il s'imaginait suivre ce que lui avait dit un jour Slughorn en plaisantant, de devenir ministre de la magie...

Ou peut-être pourrait-il être un briseur de sorts, une langue-de-plombe, n'importe quoi, du moment que ce n'était pas une illusion.

Alors Tom jeta à peine à coup d'oeil à ses résultats, il savait très bien qu'il avait un « Optimal » partout, à la place il préféra observer la réaction de Evans, lequel paraissait proprement stupéfait.

Evans tenait sa lettre, les doigts tremblants, l'air assommé, comme s'il venait d'être frappé par un sort violent. Tom regarda par-dessus son épaule, Evans ne pensant même pas à déplacer sa lettre, hors de sa vue.

« Pas mal » commenta Tom, même s'il n'en pensait pas un mot. A leur façon, les notes reflétaient les forces et les faiblesses du garçon. Décent en métamorphose, excellent en défense, moyen en potions et épouvantable en divination et en histoire de la magie. Si Tom avait reçu des résultats pareils, il aurait été horrifié, mais Evans était beaucoup moins studieux que lui.

Evans ne réagit pas, continuant de fixer la lettre comme si elle allait subitement se transformer en quelque chose d'autre.

« Tu t'attendais à des notes plus hautes ? » demanda Tom. « Ou bien plus basses ? »

« Ils m'ont envoyé mes notes de BUSE » articula lentement Evans, le visage de plus en plus pâle.

« Oui, c'est ce que fait habituellement le ministère » fit Tom, haussant les sourcils et se demandant si Evans était devenu tout à coup stupide ou bien...

« Non, je...Je sais très bien qu'ils font ça, je ne suis pas stupide ! » rétorqua Evans en rougissant, puis il blêmit à nouveau, ses yeux braqués sur sa lettre. «Simplement, je...je ne pensais pas être ici depuis si longtemps. »

La lettre lui échappa des mains et tomba sur le sol, et Tom commença à se rendre compte que c'était grave. Que c'était encore quelque chose concernant Evans mais une fois encore, il ne comprenait pas. Parce qu'il n'avait pas toutes les pièces du puzzle.

Il ne voulait pas les assembler. Parce que la vérité était un processus douloureux, qui pouvait être aussi redoutable et fatale que la mort. Voldemort, le basilic, Evans, c'était eux qui lui avaient appris tout ça.

Chaque fois que Evans y faisait allusion, Tom ne pouvait s'empêcher de frémir.

« Je...Et si je revenais jamais ? Et si je restais coincé ici pour toujours ? Je...je vais obtenir mon diplôme de Poudlard, Merlin, je vais devoir trouver du travail. Je ne sais même pas ce que je veux faire de ma vie...Je ne savais même pas si j'allais rester en vie cette année... » Evans s'éloigna, les yeux écarquillés et les mains tremblantes, au bord d'un effondrement mental que Tom ne voulait désespérément pas voir.

« Evans » dit-il calmement, avec plus de patience et de détachement qu'il n'en ressentait réellement

Comme le garçon ne réagissait pas, Tom répéta : « Evans »

« Choisis simplement tes matières en fonction de ce que tu veux faire, il n'y a rien de mal à ça » poursuivit-il et Evans hocha la tête avec un air hésitant, reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, même si son regard semblait à des lieux d'ici. « Il y a-t-il un métier en particulier que tu voudrais faire ? »

Evans haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas, Auror, peut-être... »

« Alors prend les matières des ASPIC requis pour ce travail, c'est tout ce que tu as à faire, Evans. »

« Ok, ok... » lâcha Evans, son corps se relâchant au moment même où il venait de prendre cette décision. Il récupéra la lettre tombée par terre, la plia en quatre et la glissa dans sa poche. Il ne remercia Tom à aucun moment, ne fut même pas reconnaissant pour ses conseils, et Tom s'en contenta très bien. Tom avait besoin d'Evans pour jouer le rôle du sombre chevalier rempli d'ombres et de regrets, il ne voulait pas de l'élève fragile et hésitant.

Il ne voulait pas savoir qui ou ce qu'était Evans.

OoOoOoOo

Ils ne furent pas amis à la fin de l'été, tout comme ils ne l'avaient pas été à la fin de l'année scolaire.

Tom n'avait jamais eu d'amis, croyant fermement que l'amitié ne l'amènerait à rien et qu'il n'en était tout simplement pas capable. L'amitié exigeait une honnêteté et une transparence qu'il n'était pas disposé à offrir, cela revenait aussi à porter de l'intérêt à quelqu'un, ors la majorité des gens (en particulier les personnes de son âge) étaient fades et pathétiques. Les élèves de Poudlard, les sorciers, étaient légèrement meilleurs que les moldus mais ils étaient tous les caricature d'un idéal supérieur, dégradé par leur propre superficialité et leur propre cupidité.

Tom n'avait jamais vraiment voulu d'amis et après avoir fait connaissance avec Evans, il découvrit qu'il ne voulait toujours pas d'amis.

Il ne savait pas ce que Evans et lui étaient réellement.

Ils se connaissaient trop bien pour être de simples connaissances, chacun connaissant les manies et les pensées de l'autre. Ils ne parlaient jamais de l'orphelinat ou du fait d'être orphelin, leur silence était suffisamment éloquent pour ça. Parfois il n'y a pas besoin de mots pour savoir ce que l'autre ressent, ils étaient pareils.

Mais ils n'étaient pas amis.

Ils étaient juste à côté l'un de l'autre. C'est tout.

A la rentrée, ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans un compartiment du Poudlard Express, Evans regardant par la fenêtre et Tom lisant la dernière édition du Prophète avant de partir pour sa réunion de préfets.

Une des qualités de Evans était qu'il ne ressentait pas le besoin incessant de bavarder. Parfois, il comblait le silence en marmonnant dans sa barbe, mais c'était rare, il préférait intériorisait ses émotions, ne rien dire qui en valait la peine et cela convenait parfaitement à Tom. Celui-ci connaissait beaucoup de monde, Slugorh en était un excellent exemple, qui ne se taisait jamais parce qu'ils ne supportaient pas la simple idée du silence.

« Une violence sans fin en France... » murmura-t-il pour lui-même, lisant le petit article dans le journal niché entre les annonce et les faits divers. La guerre des moldus faisait rage depuis des années déjà, depuis le printemps de sa première année, et cela avait semblé assez intense quand il était à l'orphelinat et parfois même quand il était à Poudlard.

De l'Allemagne à la France, c'est ainsi que la guerre des moldus continua de s'étendre.

Il y eut un ricanement moqueur et Tom leva les yeux pour trouver Evans le regardant avec une expression qui oscillait entre amusement et moquerie. « Tu vas être en retard pour ta réunion de préfet, Jedusor »

Tom jeta un rapide « tempus » et poussa un juron en voyant que Evans avait raison. Il reposa rapidement le journal et se dirigea vers le compartiment où se tenait la réunion. « Je te verrais plus tard, alors »

« Oui, mais... » Mais Tom n'écoutait déjà plus, laissant le garçon et le journal derrière lui.

Plus tard, au cours de la réunion, il apprit que Albus Dumbledore avait disparu au cours de l'été et qu'il ne reviendrait pas avant un moment. Quelqu'un enseignerait à sa place.

OoOoOoO

« Dumbledore ne peut pas être parti, c'est impossible ». Evans avait répété ça plusieurs fois au cours de la cérémonie de répartition.

« Peut-être, mais apparemment, selon Dippet, cela fait un moment que l'on n'a plus de nouvelles de lui »

Ils se trouvaient dans la salle commune, quelque heures après le banquet, Tom avait fini de s'occuper des premières années, et une fois encore, Evans et lui étaient les seuls dans la salle commune. Les autres s'étaient endormis depuis longtemps.

« Ils auraient dû nous en parler davantage, nous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé » fit Evans, faisant les cent pas, ressemblant à un tigre dément. Tom observait sa progression avec des yeux fatigués, ignorant quoi répondre à ce garçon étrange. Peut-être voulait il être rassuré ou avoir le plus d'informations possibles sur la disparition de Dumbledore.

« Ils nous ont déjà mis au courant de la situation, c'est suffisant non ? » rétorqua Tom mais Evans l'ignora comme si Tom et lui parlaient de deux choses totalement différentes.

« Non...non, ce n'est pas suffisant. Il y a quelque chose d'autre. » Evans arrêta brusquement de marcher, enfonçant ses mains dans les poches, l'air troublé, l'air plus troublé encore que lorsqu'il était dans la Chambre des secrets.

Tom sentit quelque chose de froid s'insinuer dans sa poitrine et il lui fallut tout son sang-froid pour ne pas se sentir troublé lui aussi.

« Que penses-tu qu'il lui soit arrivé ? » lui demanda Evans.

« Je ne sais pas, ils ne nous ont rien dit » répondit il. Dippet les avait simplement informés que Dumbledore était parti en France pour des raisons qui lui étaient propres et qu'il n'était jamais rentré. Mais le directeur avait paru inquiet comme si lui-même ignorait ce qui était arrivé à son directeur adjoint.

Evans sembla rapetisser de seconde en seconde, son visage déformé par la peur. « Il doit revenir, c'est Dumbledore, le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps »

Tom se moqua presque de ce commentaire, rétorquant que c'était un fait très discutable, mais l'expression du garçon l'arrêta. Evans ne croyait pas un mot ce qu'il disait, c'était dans ses yeux, dans sa posture, mais il l'avait dit parce qu'il le devait. Parce qu'il était terrifié au-delà de toute pensée logique.

« Evans, que sais-tu ? » l'interrogea doucement Tom, ses mots étaient à peine un murmure.

Evans se tourna brusquement vers lui comme s'il venait de se souvenir que Tom se trouvait là. « Pardon ? »

« Tu sais quelque chose, tu viens de quelque part, et j'ai besoin de savoir qui tu es vraiment. » Tom avait asséné ces mots en se penchant vers Evans, comme s'il voulait plonger dans ses parties les plus profondes et les plus secrètes.

Les yeux de Evans se durcirent. « Tu perds ton temps. Je ne te le dirai jamais. »

Tom roula des yeux, exaspéré. « Est-ce vraiment le moment de jouer ce mélodrame ? Je ne te l'aurai jamais demandé si... »

« Si quoi ? » coupa sèchement Evans, ses yeux étincelant d'une lueur menaçante.

« Si tu ne donnais pas l'impression que des choses terribles sont en train de se produire » termina Tom. Evans pâlit, la colère et la détermination s'effaçant de son visage. Il semblait tout à coup porter tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

« C'est juste que...ce n'est pas...le problème est qu'il... » Evans soupira et secoua la tête, refusant d'en dire davantage. « Je vais me coucher. »

Et puis il s'en alla, laissant Tom contempler le feu et se demander pourquoi il avait tout à coup un mauvais pressentiment sur la suite des événements.

OoOoOoOo

La plupart des Serpentard n'étaient pas aussi subtiles qu'ils voulaient le faire croire, particulièrement après avoir pris du champagne au club de Slughorn. Tom n'eut pas besoin de lire le Prophète, écouter ses pairs lui suffisaient amplement pour savoir ce qu'il se tramait.

Grindelwald...Grindelwald...Grindelwald.

Ce nom circulait sur toutes les lèvres. Malfoy et Black en particulier évoquaient de plus en plus souvent cet homme, ce mage noir qui semblait obsédé par l'eugénisme, bien plus que par les nazis, et son approche constante de l'Angleterre.

« Évidemment, il va très vite régler le problème de tous ces sang-de-bourbe » dirent-ils alors que Slugorhn était trop occupé pour les entendre. « A l'heure qu'il est, la France doit être purgée de toute cette engeance. »

« Tu imagines une Angleterre sans sang-de-bourbe ? » poursuivit Malefoy, l'air presque rêveur. Black ne répondit pas, un sourire vague sur ses lèvres comme s'il se forçait. « C'est incontestablement un homme d'action. »

« As-tu eu des nouvelles sur ce qu'il se passe en France ? » demanda tout à coup Black et Malfoy pâlit légèrement.

« Non...La communication est assez difficile en ce moment, tu comprends. Remarque, si Grindelwald veut se débarrasser de nos sang-de-bourbe, nous pourrions tout aussi bien le laisser faire. »

« Comme si nous pouvions l'arrêter... » murmura Black.

Ils étaient nerveux, tout comme Evans, parce qu'il était clair qu'ils ne savaient pas ce que voulait cet homme. Ils voulaient croire ce qu'ils avaient envie de croire, ce dont ils avaient désespérément besoin, car il n'y avait nulle part où aller à moins de s'acheter un terrain dans l'Amérique sorcière.

Et personne ne voulait s'acheter un terrain dans l'Amérique sorcière.

Grindelwald. Ce fut Grindelwal qui incendia la France, laissant dans son sillage des rumeurs horrifiées et des tentatives de communication infructueuses.

Flamel quitta la France avec son épouse avant que Grindelwald ne puisse atteindre son manoir, emportant la pierre philosophale avec lui, nombreux disaient qu'il était parti se réfugier en Amérique. Cela faisait près de neuf cents ans qu'il était en vie.

Certains sorciers français arrivèrent en Angleterre, un peu avant que Grindelwal n'atteignent leur village. Il n'y eut aucune nouvelle que ce soit de Beauxbâtons ou du ministère. Pendant ce temps, l'Angleterre se contentait d'attendre, réalisant que les Aurors ne seraient pas suffisants contre ce terrible mage noir.

Tom se mit à envisager le pire.

S'il avait une invasion, s'ils prenaient le ministère puis Poudlard, que ferait-il ? Tom était de sang pur, il pourrait le prouver facilement même avec son nom de famille, il lui suffirait de parler à un serpent. A moins que le mage noir n'épargne pas non plus les sang purs...

Evans était dans le déni total et quand ce n'était pas le cas, il se mettait à paniquer. Il avait presque l'air soulagé à l'idée que le pire arrive, comme s'il saurait quoi faire à ce moment là, il ne supportait tout simplement pas le calme avant la tempête. Il se demandait où était Dumbledore, ce qu'il se passait en France, balançant les théories les plus farfelues qui soient. Il voulut même sortir et arrêter Grindelwald lui-même comme si c'était son destin.

Evans ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire.

Si Grindelwald et sa fanatiques prenaient le ministère, puis Poudlard, s'ils n'épargnaient pas les sang-purs, que ferait Tom ?

Un horcruxe, il avait besoin d'un horcruxe, car comme l'avait montré son duel avec Evans, il n'était pas suffisamment puissant. Il devait donc s'entraîner, convaincre Evans de se battre avec lui afin qu'il s'améliore. Il devait anticiper, se préparait au pire, et même si la situation ne s'aggravait pas, s'entraîner à se battre en duel ne serait pas une perte.

OoOoOoOo

« Les vrais duels ne ressemblent pas à ceux que l'on apprend à l'école. Il n'y a pas de révérence, de signe de politesse, pas...de courtoisie. Dans un vrai duel, tu combats pour ta vie, quitte à te comporter comme le plus grossier des moldus. Si toi ou ton adversaire perd, il meurt, et ça, vous le savez tous les deux. »

Curieusement, demander à Evans de l'aider à se battre en duel, d'être son partenaire, était exactement ce dont il avait besoin. Il avait retrouvé son assurance, comme s'il remplissait à nouveau un rôle connu, et il n'avait pas à penser à ce qui allait arriver alors même qu'il s'y préparait.

« Je m'en souviens » fit Tom, se rappelant son combat dans la chambre des secrets et à la façon dont cela avait commencé. Le duel avait débuté comme un duel, mais s'était achevé différemment. C'était comme ça que Tom avait perdu.

« La vitesse est plus importante que le pouvoir. Si tu es rapide, alors tout ce dont tu as besoin est l'expelliarmus. Un sorcier sans baguette est un sorcier mort, tu n'as pas besoin de le tuer ou de le torturer, il faut juste que tu le désarme » fit Evans, lançant un regard perçant à Tom comme si celui-ci rechignerait à agir de la sorte, Tom préféra laisser couler.

« Très bien, tu connais probablement plus de sorts que moi, donc je suppose que nous devrions simplement combattre et voir ce que cela donne ». Evans haussa les épaules et adopta une position de combat. Fidèle à ce qu'il venait de dire, il n'y eut aucune marque de courtoisie, juste un durcissement des yeux et une expression de détermination absolue.

Une fois de plus, il se retrouva à projeter des boucliers puissants, se baissant sur le côté, surveillant constamment le jeu de jambes de Evans et essayant d'anticiper ses mouvements parmi les nombreux sorts qui pleuvaient.

Ce qui l'irrita au plus haut point, c'est que même après plusieurs semaine de répétition, il ne vainquit que très rarement Evans en duel.

OoOoOoOo

Au milieu du printemps, le ministère de la magie tomba.

OoOoOoO

Il pleuvait légèrement ce matin là, le soleil était pâle dans le ciel, couvert de nuages et de brouillard. Chaque brin d'herbe était humide de rosée, et lorsque la lumière s'y reflétait, le sol brillait.

C'était un samedi, il n'y avait pas de cours et il fixait le lac sans pouvoir en détacher les yeux. Dans sa robe, il avait rangé son journal, sans savoir réellement pourquoi, peut-être inconsciemment avait-il su ce qui allait arriver, il l'avait porté toute la semaine.

Ils avaient transplané devant la porte alors Tom ne les avait pas vus arriver, il les entendit nettement, en revanche, lorsque les barrières se brisèrent.

Il y eut tout d'abord un grand frisson dans l'air, une vibration, même si le sol était immobile et, pendant un moment, il eut l'impression de devenir aveugle. Les couleurs dansaient devant ses yeux, dans une cadence presque hypnotique, et un son aigu résonna au loin, comme si quelqu'un avait glissé son doigt sur un verre en cristal.

Et puis un horrible craquement retentit dehors alors que les protections volaient en éclat.

« Evans »

Il était difficile pour lui de se souvenir de ce qu'il se passa ensuite, mais il avait brusquement quitté l'endroit où il était, courant à travers le château à la recherche de Evans, là où il pensait le trouver. Le garçon se tenait prêt au combat, non loin des grandes portes, la résolution et l'acception peints sur son visage, comme si tout allait bien, et Tom le prit sans ménagement par le bras et le tira dans la direction opposée.

Il se souvint des hurlements, de l'odeur du sang, des lueurs des sorts qui explosaient dans les couloirs, d'un professeur qui était affalé contre un mur, un trou béant à la place du cœur. Il se souvint d'avoir tiré Evans derrière lui de plus bel, grimpant les escaliers, ignorant les pleurs et les appels déchirants des autres élèves. Il n'y avait pas de temps pour la pitié, seule la survie comptait.

La prochaine chose dont il se souvint clairement est de les avoir emmenés au septième étage et d'avoir demandé au château une pièce qui puisse les maintenir en vie et qui puisse rester fermée envers et contre tout.

* * *

_Bon, comme vous le voyez Tom et Harry sont un peu dans la merde._

__ Dumbledore a disparu._

__ Grindelwald et ses troupes sont dans la place._

__ Ils sont enfermés là haut sans savoir ce qu'il se passe. _

_Que va-t-il se passer à votre avis ? Dumbledore va-t-il revenir ? Comment Tom et Harry vont-ils faire pour survivre ? _

_Réponse au prochain épisode ! _


	5. Chapter 5

_A mon grand regret, cette histoire n'a pas l'air de plaire._

_Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que j'arrête de la traduire pour me concentrer sur mes autres traductions._

_Désolé pour celles qui me suivent, mais j'avoue que je suis un peu découragée._

* * *

La nécessité était mère de l'invention.

Quelqu'un avait dit ça, un moldu, cela ressemblait à une phrase moldue. Tom avait toujours essayé de citer des sorciers, y compris pour lui-même, après avoir appris leur existence et sa vraie place dans le monde. D'une manière ou d'une autre, c'était toujours ces maudites phrases moldues qui collaient le plus à la situation et qui le hantaient.

Evans dormait, après avoir juré, crié, menacé de tuer Tom s'il ne le laissait pas sortir et mourir avec le reste d'entre eux. Tom avait fini par lui lancer un sort derrière son dos et Evans était tombé, assommé.

Il avait l'air usé, fatigué comme il ne dormait probablement pas depuis des mois. Tom le tira sur l'un des deux lits de la pièce, laquelle rappelait curieusement le dortoir des Serpentard, et le laissa sur les couvertures.

Il y avait en tout deux lits, une horloge, une petite fenêtre sur la porte qui donnait sur l'extérieur, des barricades, une bibliothèque pleine de livres dont un dictionnaire anglais-allemand, une trousse de premiers soins, un endroit cloisonné où l'on pouvait créer des potions et faire des expériences magiques, et un petit robinet fournissait de l'eau en quantité suffisante.

Mais il n'y avait pas de nourriture.

La nécessité était mère de l'invention, et Tom Jedusor était très intelligent. Il devrait donc redoubler d'intelligence s'il voulait vivre.

Les mages allemands n'allaient probablement pas quitter Poudlard de si tôt, pas après avoir massacré son personnel et ses élèves. Poudlard était l'Angleterre, peut-être même plus que le ministère et à cause de cela, les assaillants refuseraient de partir.

Mais s'ils ne partaient pas rapidement, Evans et lui allaient mourir de faim.

A moins que Tom ne soit extrêmement intelligent.

Il se leva, feuilletant les livres de la bibliothèque, Métamorphose, Potions, Alchimie, Guérison, tout ce qui était pratique et théorique, tout ce dont il pourrait avoir besoin pour leur situation. Mais même sans chercher, il savait qu'aucune solution facile ne se trouvait dans ces pages.

Les exceptions à la loi de Gamp constituaient le problème majeur. On ne peut pas créer de nourriture, une des rares lois transmise à ceux qui pratiquaient la métamorphose. Il était possible de multiplier, d'agrandir, de conjurer tant que tu sais où la nourriture se trouve, mais on ne peut ni la créer, ni la transfigurer de manière permanente à partir d'une substance déjà existante.

A chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il se souvenait des cris, de l'odeur du sang et ne pouvait s'empêcher de paniquer à l'idée que ses ennemis se rapprochent. Parce que s'il échouait, s'il échouait, il n'y aurait plus nulle part où aller.

Il lui restait environ un mois pour prouver que des siècles de recherche étaient erronés. Tom s'assit près de la bibliothèque et commença à lire.

OoOoOoO

« Espèce de bâtard ! »

Tom leva la tête, ces mots étaient bien trop injurieux pour que ce soit lui qui les ait prononcés, et regarda Evans. Il s'aperçut que cela ne lui faisait rien de voir Evans, pleinement réveillé, ses yeux brillants de fureur, comme dans la chambre des secrets.

Tom était trop fatigué pour se soucier de telles observations.

« Tu m'as assommé ! Tu m'as jeté un sort dans le dos et... »

« Tu étais déraisonnable » coupa Tom avec un soupir, Evans criait trop fort, cela lui donnait mal au crâne. Il avait besoin de calme pour résoudre cette situation désastreuse, il n'avait pas besoin de se faire insulter.

« Je devrais être dehors Jedusor, je ne peux pas rester assis ici pendant que les autres... »

« Ils sont probablement déjà tous morts à l'heure qu'il est » l'interrompit froidement Tom, fermant son livre et invoquant toute son énergie et tout son sang-froid pour faire face à un Evans furieux et irrationnel.

Evans eut l'air d'avoir été poignardé en plein cœur, ses yeux étaient légèrement vitreux, son expression tendue et sa voix dangereusement calme. « Tu n'en sais rien».

« J'ai vu beaucoup de corps sur le chemin qui mène à cette pièce, Evans, et je sais que tu en as vu toi aussi » Et il pouvait encore les voir, leurs yeux sans vie, leur bouche ouverte sur un cri muet, chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux. Et il les voyait, même maintenant, alors que Evans marchait vers lui d'un pas raide jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop près pour être réconforté.

« Cela ne veut rien dire ! Il y a peut-être des survivants... »

« Que cherches-tu à faire exactement ? A te faire tuer ? » asséna Tom, toisant le garçon d'un œil critique. Pourquoi Evans ressentait-il toujours le besoin de jouer au héros martyre, ce qu'il s'était passé dans la chambre des secrets était-il une réaction instinctive qu'il ne pouvait pas réprimer ?

« De l'aide, Jedusor ! Juste de l'aide ! » clama Evans en se baissant et en secouant les épaules de Tom dans une prise trop serrée et désespérée. Puis une lueur glacée étincela dans ses yeux et il asséna violemment. « Oh mais bien sûr que tu ne comprends pas ! J'avais presque oublié qui tu es vraiment Jedusor. Voldemort ! »

Et c'était suffisant.

« Voldemort est mort » fit Tom d'un ton glacial et suffisamment fort pour que Evans arrête et écoute.

« Poudlard a été assiégé, Evans. Nous sommes de simples élèves cachés dans un château empli de mages noirs allemands qui n'aimeraient rien d'autre que de massacrer deux sang-de-bourdes de plus. Tu te débrouilles sans doute pour combattre mais tu ne seras jamais assez forts face à une douzaine d'hommes qui lancent des sorts destinés à tuer. » Tom se leva, baissa les yeux sur Evans qui n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, et lui offrit un sourire froid et cynique.

« Si tu te précipites à l'extérieur maintenant, si tu coures dans le couloir, que crois-tu qu'il se passera ? Le château a été pris, les autres sont déjà morts, à part nous, que vas-tu faire ? Reprendre le château des mains des Allemands et t'en débarrasser comme par miracle ? Bravo, Harry Evans, tout ce que tu auras récupéré c'est un château empli de cadavres. Si tu ne meurs pas avant, évidemment. »

Durant un moment, il se fixèrent les yeux dans les yeux. Leurs mains étaient sur leur baguette, leur respiration hachée comme chacun guettait les mouvements de l'autre.

« Je ne resterais pas assis sans rien faire » prévint Evans d'une voix tendue.

« Si tu sors, tu mourras pour rien »

Ils continuèrent à se regarder, chacun trop tenace pour lâcher prise, et Tom se demanda s'ils resteraient ainsi pour toujours, à attendre que l'autre bouge. Puis quelque chose faiblit dans le regard de Evans.

Celui-ci recula et se mit à rire, un rire amer et presque fou. « Mais dans ce cas pourquoi suis-je en vie ? Pourquoi suis-je même là ? »

Evans trébucha en direction du lit, s'assit dessus et, à la stupéfaction de Tom, partit dans un rire hystérique qui se transforma progressivement en sanglots désespérés, des larmes se mettant à rouler sur ses joues pâles. D'un geste rageur, il ôta ses lunettes de son visage, les jetant sur les couvertures et mit sa tête dans ses mains afin que Tom ne puisse pas le regarder.

Tom ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'observer Evans trembler et pleurer, lâchant de temps à autre un rire nerveux. Encore une fois Tom aurait préféré que Evans soit une machine, il préférait le garçon qui portait la mort en lui quand ils combattaient dans la Chambre des secrets et qui était bien meilleur que celui là.

« Evans... » commença-t-il.

« Tout est de ma faute » fit Evans dans un murmure presque inaudible.

« Quoi ? »

Evans leva les yeux vers lui, des yeux rouges et gonflés et il sourit faiblement à Tom. « Tout est de ma faute »

« A quel propos ? »

« Tout » Evans leva les mains vers la pièce, désignant Tom, les livres, les murs de la pièce. « J'ai tout gâché et j'ignore comment »

Evans soupira, toujours souriant, toujours tremblant, des larmes brillant toujours au coin de ses yeux. « Je suis un voyageur temporel, Jedusor, voilà mon secret »

Il n'attendit pas que Tom mesure la portée de ses mots, il n'attendit pas non plus qu'il commence à mettre les pièces du puzzle en place, car comment pourrait-il être un voyageur temporel ? Les voyages dans le temps ne peuvent pas être utilisés de cette façon, ne permettent pas d'aller aussi loin, juste quelques heures, alors comment une personne de son âge pourrait-elle faire un voyage aussi long ? Parce que sûrement, Evans avait dû faire un voyage de plusieurs années...

Evans se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas, parlant tout en faisant de grands gestes de la main comme s'il donnait un spectacle. Tom ne pouvait que regarder en silence, les yeux brillant de curiosité.

« C'est mon grand secret ! Je ne voulais pas, je ne pensais même pas que c'était possible, mais j'imagine que des accidents se produisent tout les jours lorsque tu te rends au Département des mystères. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'à un moment donné, je me trouvais dans la salle du temps, puis il y a eu des lumières, des explosions et la minutes d'après...Eh bien, mesdames et messieurs, Harry James Potter a débarqué cinquante ans avant sa conception ! » Evans s'inclina de façon sarcastique devant Tom, mais il n'attendit pas que celui-ci ouvre la bouche, il enchaîna.

« Eh bien sûr quand j'ai réalisé où j'étais, après avoir reçu la paperasse de Poudlard et avoir été finalement accepté, je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je les sauve. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, Tom Elvis Jedusor, il m'est impossible de laisser des gens mourir. C'est ma destinée, ou plutôt ma malédiction... » Il laissa échapper un rire amer. « Je ne pouvais pas laisser arriver tout ce qui allait arriver, et j'ai donc décidé de me ficher de vivre ou bien de mourir ! Je m'en moquais complètement ! » Evans rit à nouveau, passant une main dans ses cheveux en bataille et secouant la tête encore, et encore, et encore.

« Je m'en moquais...et j'ai tout gâché. »

Il se rassit, ferma les yeux et continua à secouer la tête comme s'il voulait tout effacer. Comme si le monde extérieur ne serait pas réel s'il choisissait simplement d'y croire.

« De quelle année viens-tu ? » demanda Tom, la bouche sèche, et pour la première fois de sa vie, incapable d'avoir une pensée cohérente.

« 1996 »

« Comment es-tu arrivé à Poudlard dans avoir d'identité ? »

« Cela n'a pas été évident. J'ai travaillé durant l'été et économisé de l'argent, puis je me suis rendu à l'Allée des Embrumes et j'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui m'a fait des faux papiers. Ce n'est pas difficile de prétendre être un sang-de-bourde, comme tu t'en doutes, Jedusor »

Un instant, Tom le regardant fixement, pensant tour à tour à la loi de Gamp, aux mages allemands à l'extérieur, et tout ce qui venait de se produire. Il était si irrité, si fatigué qu'il voulait juste s'allonger et se reposer.

Mais avant, il avait quelque chose à dire à Evans.

« Je n'avais jamais réalisé que tu étais si égoïste »

Evans le regarda, confus, une expression indignée passant sur ses traits. « Quoi ? »

« Peu importe ce que tu as fais »

« De quoi parles-tu ? Je suis responsable de la mort de centaines, voire de milliers de personnes. C'est moi le coupable... »

« Peu importe » répéta Tom. « Voyageur temporel ou pas, tu n'as pas le droit de prendre en main le destin du monde. C'est très égoïste de ta part de supposer que moi, Dumbledore ou n'importe qui, est le fruit de ta propre ingérence »

« Mais ne vois-tu rien de ce qu'il s'est passé ? Rien de tout cela n'était censé se produire ! Tu étais censé ouvrir la Chambre des secrets et tuer une fille ! Tu devais devenir Voldemort et tuer mes parents tout en essayant de me tuer également ! _Ça,_ ça ne s'est jamais produit ! » fit Evans et pendant un instant, Tom put presque imaginer ce monde qui n'existait plus. Un monde où il devient Voldemort, réalise son rêve, puis cinquante ans plus tard, affronte un jeune Evans.

Mais ce n'était plus réel.

« Peu importe » répéta encore Tom. « Nous sommes libres de nous détruire si nous le voulons. Je suis libre d'arrêter d'être Voldemort, Grindelwal est libre d'envahir l'Angleterre, et tu es libre de te sentir responsable même si ce n'est pas réel. Tu ne peux pas être responsable des gens, Evans, ça ne marche pas comme ça »

Evans ne dit rien pendant un moment, puis finalement d'une voix faible et un peu amusée, il lâcha : « Tu sais, je ne n'aurais jamais imaginé recevoir des paroles d'encouragement de ta part. »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment mon fort » admit Tom, provoquant un rire surpris chez Evans. Un bruit bref et dur, mais pas désagréable à entendre.

« Ouais, c'est vrai... » répondit Evans avant de soupirer et d'avouer : « J'ai toujours pensé que Voldemort était le pire qui puisse arriver...je me suis trompé »

Tom était très tenté de demander comment était ce Voldemort qu'il ne serait jamais. Mais la fatigue l'emportait sur la curiosité, il avait besoin de sommeil, il avait besoin d'une solution, il avait besoin de tellement plus de choses que de visions de réalités qui n'existaient plus.

Enfouissant ses sombres pensées au plus profond de lui, Tom se dirigea vers le lit, tombant sur le dessus des couvertures et observa la lumière baisser légèrement en réponse à son souhait. Eh bien, au moins, cette pièce était bonne pour quelque chose.

« Jedusor »

Tom tourna la tête pour voir Evans le regarder, toujours sans ses lunettes, et sans elles, il avait l'air si différent. Ses yeux étaient bien plus perçants et intenses sans les verres épais qui les obscurcissaient.

« Quoi ? »

« Je te remercie »

Tom crut qu'il allait dire quelque chose de plus mais Evans se détourna de lui et ne dit prononça plus un mot. Tom finit par s'endormir, son esprit hanté par les explosions et les voyageurs temporels.

OoOoOoO

Le lendemain fut un peu meilleur, du moins Tom supposait que c'était le matin, le temps semblait s'écoulait différemment ici. Tom trouva assez d'énergie pour se reconcentrer, parcourant les livres qui lui semblaient le plus utiles et formulant lentement des idées qui auraient été excellentes à jeter au visage d'Albus Dumbledore.

Seulement, il était trop tard pour ça désormais.

Evans était morne et silencieux, mais il ne semblait plus désirer sortir d'ici, il feuilletait quelques livres, inspectait le matériel, mais faisait de son mieux pour rester tranquille et à l'écart.

Finalement, vers la moitié de la journée, Evans déclara : « Nous avons besoin d'un plan »

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses que je fais depuis deux jours ? » murmura Tom, sarcastique alors qu'il était en train de lire un paragraphe sur la métamorphose avancée utilisant le sang de dragon.

« Lire des livres n'est pas un plan » fit remarquer Evans. Celui-ci était un homme d'action, ce qui était bien dès lors que l'on devait se battre, mais qui pouvait aussi faire grincer des dents quand on se trouvait dans une pièce remplie de livres.

« Essayer de ne pas mourir de faim est un plan » répliqua Tom, écoutant à peine tandis qu'il essayait de se concentrer, cherchant un autre livre pour recouper ses opinions.

« Crois-moi, j'ai lu des livres toute l'année, ils ne te mèneront pas très loin » se moqua Evans et Tom fut sur le point de faire une remarque cinglante lorsqu'il se souvint de quelque chose.

« Tu en as lu pour essayer de résoudre ton problème de voyage dans le temps » dit-il en se tournant vers lui.

C'est pour ça qu'il avait eu entre ses mains des livres aussi étranges à la bibliothèque, c'est pour ça qu'il avait constamment essayé de rencontrer Dumbledore, il avait essayé et échoué à revenir à son époque. Et cet été, quand il avait reçu ses scores pour ses BUSE, il avait quasiment abandonné.

« Ouais, c'est exact » acquiesça Evans avec un haussement d'épaules raide, essayant de paraître désinvolte même si la douleur se reflétait sur son visage.

Il se demanda brièvement ce qu'il se serait passé si Evans avait réussi, si Evans avait été là un jour pour disparaître le lendemain sans aucune explication ?

En dépit de tout ce qui s'est produit, Tom était très heureux que Evans ait échoué.

« Peu importe, Evans, je suis bien meilleur avec les livres que toi » fit Tom, changeant brusquement de sujet.

« Je sais » répondit Evans avec un soupir épuisé. « Mais, Jedusor...Tom...nous ne pouvons pas rester ici pour toujours. Même si tu arrives à nous trouver de la nourriture, nous ne pouvons tout simplement pas rester ici. »

Mais ils ne pouvaient pas non plus se permettre de se faire tuer et Tom savait que s'ils quittaient cette pièce, ils se feraient certainement tuer.

Et Tom Jedusor n'avait pas l'intention de mourir.

« Où suggères-tu que nous allions ? » s'enquit-il et Evans resta silencieux, n'en n'ayant aucune idée.

Poudlard était tombé, le ministère était tombé, où pouvaient-ils aller maintenant ?

« Je l'ignore mais nous ne pouvons pas rester éternellement ici »

Ils deviendraient fous, ils n'avaient aucun intérêt à rester là, à part pour rester en vie. Ils avaient le choix entre la folie ou la mort.

Tom posa lentement son livre, observa la porte, la fenêtre qui donnait sur le couloir éclaboussé de sang.

« Une semaine » dit-il lentement en se tournant vers Evans qui le regardait avec surprise. « Donne-moi une semaine pour continuer à étudier, à travailler, puis nous partirons. »

Evans ne dit rien, acquiesçant simplement, Tom venait juste de réduire son délai de un mois à une semaine. Il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque et feuilleta le dictionnaire anglais-allemand et le livre sur la guérison.

OoOoOoOo

Le matin où ils avaient décidé de partir, ils fixèrent avec surprise la nouvelle sortie qui s'était formée dans la pièce. Elle conduisait quelque part à l'extérieur du château et loin des terres de Poudlard, comme si la pièce elle-même savait que Poudlard n'était plus en sécurité, c'était un tunnel sombre et froid construit à même la pierre.

Tous les deux portaient des sacs ensorcelés par des sorts, bourrés de livres, d'eau, de potions, et de tout ce que Tom avait estimé nécessaire et de ce que Evans avait accepté de porter.

Rien ne les retenait et pourtant Tom n'arrivait pas à faire le premier pas.

« C'est toujours plus simple quand on se lance, c'est l'attente qui est le plus difficile » dit tout à coup Evans, fixant le tunnel le regard déterminé. Ces mots parurent suffisants car il se mit à avancer. « Allez, Jedusor, il est temps de partir »

Evans rampa dans le tunnel, s'arrêta quand il n'entendit pas Tom bouger derrière lui, et regarda par-dessus son épaule. « Tu viens ? »

Tom se retourna pour regarder la pièce une dernière fois, persuadé qu'il ne la reverrait jamais, qu'il ne reverrait jamais Poudlard. Sa seule véritable maison, qu'il avait connue depuis des années, et maintenant il la laissait pour toujours. Comment était-il censé réagir à ce sujet ?

Il préférait ne pas y penser.

« Oui, je viens »

Et avant de pouvoir changer d'avis, il suivit Evans dans l'obscurité, là où le monde les attendait.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello les sorciers, ça faisait longtemps ! :)_

_Comme nous sommes en pleine période de confinement, j'ai décidé de terminer cette histoire pour m'occuper ^^_

_Merci à toutes celles et à tous ceux qui m'ont encouragé !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Ils pouvaient entendre les rires des Allemands résonner en écho derrière eux alors qu'ils se faufilaient dans le passage et chaque fois qu'ils les entendaient, Evans et lui se raidissaient, le seul autre bruit était leur souffle anxieux dans l'obscurité.

Poudlard était si grand au début, pensa-t-il, on ne pouvait jamais savoir où l'on mettait les pieds. Si écrasant avec ces cages d'escaliers et ces portraits sans fin, mais plus tard… Plus tard, il s'était habitué à cette taille titanesque et à ce réseau de couloirs sans fin et ce n'est que maintenant qu'il se sentait à nouveau perdu.

Cette époque lui semblait tellement loin, il avait été si pitoyablement naïf.

Au cours de cette rencontre avec Dumbledore, il s'était senti comme si tout s'était mis en place, son destin étant assuré… Il n'avait pas réalisé que ce destin était un chemin sombre et étroit dont personne ne pouvait voir l'issue.

Personne dans son cours de divination n'avait prédit la chute de l'Angleterre et de Poudlard. Bien sûr, même si personne n'aurait cru à une chose pareille, la guerre des moldus faisait pourtant rage depuis des années, mais les sorciers n'étaient pas des moldus. Ils n'avaient pas à se préoccuper du Blitz, de la perte de la France, et de tout le reste. Et Tom avait vraiment cru cela, il s'était même dit que Dippet n'avait pas tout à fait tort quand il avait ignoré le désespoir de Tom d'être renvoyé dans un Londres moldu, car pour Tom, il n'y avait aucun espoir qu'ils comprennent.

Les sorciers étaient tellement au-dessus des moldus qu'un sorcier qui n'était pas un sang-de-bourbe ignorait complètement qu'une guerre mondiale était en train de se dérouler non loin de chez lui .

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il avait cru. Maintenant cependant, maintenant il préférerait presque être dans un Londres moldu plutôt que dans celui des sorciers. Parce qu'il ne pouvait qu'imaginer à quel point il était dangereux quand des sorciers avaient entrepris de se détruire les uns les autres. (Parce que quand Tom avait entrepris de détruire quelqu'un, même de manière abstraite, les résultats étaient vraiment horribles, trop pour y repenser.)

L'air commençait à être moins rance et le chemin à s'éclaircir. Bientôt, Tom put distinguer les contours du corps d'Evans, puis ses pieds tandis que le garçon rampait devant lui et il lui emboîta le pas.

Ils finirent par arriver à l'intérieur d'un magasin, ou du moins de ce qu'il en restait. Tom ignorait comment c'était encore possible, mais les murs tenaient toujours alors même que les piliers étaient complètement carbonisés et qu'une partie du toit s'était effondrée. De l'eau ruisselait des poutres et à certains endroits, des sortilèges, complètement inutiles désormais, crépitaient faiblement sur les murs. Lentement, Evans s'accroupit, toujours parfaitement silencieux, ajustant légèrement ses lunettes, puis il se leva de manière à se pencher au-dessus du comptoir.

Il fit signe à Tom de se lever.

L'endroit était vide.

Immédiatement, Tom commença à ouvrir les placards avec précaution, puis désespérément à mesure que la faim le rattrapait. Bientôt, il ne songea plus qu'à ça, à manger, à combler le trou béant qui lui tenait lieu de ventre.

"Tom!" murmura Evans d'une voix rauque, lui lançant un regard paniqué, puis il émit un sort de silence, mais Tom le remarqua à peine, continuant de chercher.

Finalement, il finit par trouver de la nourriture dans une armoire vide, il se jeta sur un pot de pêches conservées magiquement, sans se soucier de la façon dont le jus collant coulait sur ses mains et sur son visage. Evans le regardait, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, l'air abasourdi et presque hypnotisé.

Tom jeta le bocal vide sur le côté, le verre se brisant silencieusement dans la pièce et en attrapa un autre et encore un autre.

Evans marcha lentement vers lui, tenant sa baguette d'une main tremblante, il la rangea lentement dans sa poche et attrapa un pot de pêche tout en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet en direction de la porte, mais il finit par succomber lui aussi et engloutit le contenu du bocal en quelques secondes.

Quand ils eurent fini, ils s'assirent tous les deux, s'adossant au comptoir, observant le magasin qui avait tout d'un champ de bataille.

Tom se sentait plein, poisseux et horriblement vide.

"Être un sorcier devrait signifier ne jamais avoir à vivre comme un chien." fit doucement Tom, ne regardant même pas Evans qui levait la tête vers lui.

Entre eux, il y avait beaucoup trop de bocaux vides. Il n'en restait plus qu'un ou deux et cette pensée le rendait malade. Une semaine, il lui fallu seulement une semaine pour perdre toute sa maîtrise de soi et sa dignité.

Evans ne répondit pas.

Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, peut-être toute sa vie, Tom avait honte. Il sentit son visage brûler sous cette horrible substance collante qu'il ne paraissait pas pouvoir essuyer de son visage. C'était pire que ce qu'il s'était passé dans la chambre des secrets, oui, d'une manière ou d'une autre, c'était infiniment pire.

Ce moment bref mais dégradant de se trouver à la merci de sa propre faim.

Tu dois dépasser tout ça, se dit-il, dépasser et avancer parce que sinon il n'y a que la mort qui te guette. Avance, Tom, tu dois continuer.

Il ne pouvait pas se lever.

"La dernière fois que j'ai tant mangé ..." commença Evans avec un sourire étrangement désespéré sur le visage, "La dernière fois que j'ai tant mangé, c'était lors de mon premier banquet à Poudlard."

Tom ne pouvait que le regarder, comme s'il s'agissait d'une autre conversation où Evans faisait une déclaration ridicule, et Evans lui souriait comme un idiot complet. C'était presque trop.

Il se mit à rire.

Pourquoi, quand il était dans la pire des situations, pourquoi pensait-il toujours que c'était drôle? Cela, en soi, était peut-être encore plus hilarant.

Et Evans le rejoignit très vite, c'était la première fois que Tom l''entendait rire vraiment. Et bientôt, la maison vide et misérable fut remplie du son de leurs rires sauvages et irrésistibles.

OoOoOoO

"Nous devrons partir bientôt."

L'aube avait révélé un Près-au-lard moins abandonné que la nuit précédente. Certes, la plupart des Allemands avaient envahi le château, mais quelques-uns campaient dans le village, errant ici et là en plein jour.

Ils s'en étaient donné à cœur joie. Le village était en ruine, chaque maison semblant tomber sur elle-même, comme si quelqu'un s'était amusé à les éventrer. Même l'âme du village était morte.

Ils ne prêtèrent aucune attention à Tom et Evans, cachés sous des sortilèges hâtivement préparés, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que Tom appréciait l'idée de rester sous le nez. Peut-être que quelqu'un d'un peu plus habile allait passer et remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas. Tom n'était pas assez chanceux, ou assez arrogant pour prétendre le contraire.

Et il y avait toujours la question de ce qui s'était passé à Poudlard, ils ne savaient toujours pas jusqu'où les Allemands étaient allés.

Avaient-ils épargné les enfants des nobles au sang pur? Certains avaient quitté Poudlard avant la fin, Malfoy avait été convoqué avec la plupart des héritiers des familles nobles. Ceux qui restaient étaient les enfants les moins favorisés ou bien ceux qui n'avaient pas besoin d'être emmenés en Amérique dès les premiers signes de troubles. Pourtant, il y avait eu quelques étudiants de sang-pur…

Il y avait eu tellement de sang, tellement d'éclairs dans les couloirs, que Tom ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que leurs ennemis ne s'étaient sans doute pas posés la question sur qui avait le sang pur ou pas. Et peut-être était-ce là le but, Poudlard était tellement plus qu'une école, elle existait même depuis plus longtemps que le ministère de la magie.

En conquérant Poudlard, en la prenant de la façon la plus brutale, Grindelwald avait détruit l'Angleterre d'un seul coup.

Tom n'avait jamais été la personne la plus patriote qui soit, mais même lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de ressentiment à cette simple pensée.

Ces bâtards pensaient avoir gagné et cette victoire leur avait été si facile.

Regardant par-dessus ce qui restait de la fenêtre, Evans se pencha par-dessus son épaule pour regarder leurs ennemis en train de rire, Tom ne put s'empêcher de penser que l'un d'entre eux ferait un excellent sacrifice pour les nombreux horcruxes qu'il prévoyait de faire...

"Bien," fit Evans, interrompant les pensées de Tom. "Bien, nous devrions aller ... à Londres, tu ne trouves pas ?"

Tom se tourna pour regarder Evans, ses sourcils levés, se rappelant une fois de plus que malgré les expériences d'Evans, il était la personne la plus impénétrable que Tom n'ait jamais rencontrée, "Londres ? Evans, es-tu idiot ?"

Evans rougit, il était étonnant qu'il ait toujours la capacité de rougir avec si peu de nourriture dans son estomac alors qu'ils étaient en fuite à cause de ces bâtards Allemands: " Bien sûr que non! Mais où veux-tu aller ?"

"N'importe où", répondit sombrement Tom, les yeux rivés sur les Allemands, vêtus d'une robe simple et usée qui indiquaient qu'ils avaient clairement passé trop de temps sur le champ de bataille. "Evans, Londres est tombée il y a des mois, Près-au-lard au bout d'une semaine, et Poudlard au bout d'une nuit, et toi, tu veux te rendre à Londre ?"

"Mais les gens se trouvent à Londres!" insista Evans, et soudain Tom comprit exactement où Evans voulait en venir.

Evans voulait rejoindre un groupe de résistants, il souhaitait toujours faire ce qu'il avait essayé de faire la nuit du massacre. Il voulait se lancer dans une bataille glorieuse, libérer son pays et sa conscience, et se faire tuer à la fin. L'apothéose.

Evans, qu'il l'ait admis ou même réalisé lui-même, voulait mourir.

Pour la première fois, depuis que Evans lui avait parlé, Tom se retrouva vraiment en train de traiter ce que le garçon lui avait révélé. Qu'il n'était pas du tout Evans, mais bien un Potter qui avait vécu en 1995 et qui avait été transporté dans le passé. Dans son monde, Tom était Voldemort mais Tom n'avait pas fait ce que Grindelwald était en train de faire.

Voldemort...il était tellement tenté de poser des questions à ce sujet… S'il avait été celui qu'il aurait dû être, était-il tout ce qu'il imaginait? Mais c'était une question pour laquelle il n'aurait jamais de réponse directe, pas de la part de Evans, ce dernier le lui avait bien expliqué. Mais il y avait toujours eu un avenir où Voldemort avait existé…

Non, réussi...où il avait réussi. Et à présent, cet avenir était brisé définitivement. Emporté par ces fichus Allemands.

Il s'interrompit avant de pouvoir se laisser entraîner par des rêves qu'il valait mieux laisser ensevelis.

"Les gens se trouvent à Londres?" répéta Tom, bêtement, et Evans ne répondit rien, son visage s'assombrissant comme s'il défiait Tom d'oser dire le contraire. Non, comme s'il voulait que Tom dise non, parce que Voldemort aurait dit non.

Cette discussion allait se transformer en un discours moralisateur complètement ridicule où les paroles de Tom seraient automatiquement considéré comme fausses à cause d'actions qu'il n'avait pas prises... Cette seule pensée le fatiguait, si bien qu'il préféra abandonner, et de toute façon ce n'était pas comme s'il avait de meilleures idées.

"Nous allons devoir marcher, Evans, ils ont mis en place des barrières anti-transplanage après la chute du ministère." reprit Tom, non pas parce que ce n'était pas vrai, mais parce que s'ils marchaient, Evans réaliserait à quel point ils étaient vraiment loin de Londres.

Il se rendrait compte qu'ils pouvaient aller n'importe où dans le monde, n'importe où au-delà de la Grande-Bretagne, et qu'ils ne devaient rien à des gens qui les avaient toujours traités comme de la merde.

Evans se contenta de cligner des yeux, une expression de choc se peignant sur ses traits: "Vraiment ?"

"Cela ne signifie pas que je suis d'accord avec toi, n'importe quel endroit est mieux que Londres, mais nous ne pouvons pas rester ici non plus. Si tu insistes pour aller à Londres, alors par Salazar, nous irons à Londres."

C'était presque triste, pensa Tom, que la joie ridicule d'Evans à la perspective de se jeter sur les Allemands à Londres et de les faire tuer tous les deux, rende Tom également heureux.

OoOoOo

"Tu sais, tu peux m'appeler Potter."

Ils étaient toujours quelque part en Écosse, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et ils avaient installé leur camp sous des protections magiques dans la forêt. Ils avaient fait de leur mieux pour rester en dehors des sentiers battus. Il ne savait pas comment les sorciers combattaient mais l'atmosphère empestait la fumée et le charbon, comme si un village tout près était en train de brûler…

Tom regarda Evans qui le fixait avec une expression indéchiffrable.

"Harry Potter, c'est mon vrai nom." insista-t-il une fois qu'il eut attiré l'attention de Tom.

Tom haussa les sourcils. Evans avait évoqué cela plus d'une fois, comme pour rappeler ce fait à Tom, mais Potter ne convenait pas. Peut-être qu'il était têtu, mais Potter ne correspondait tout simplement pas. C'était trop net, trop rapide, alors qu'avec « Evans », on pouvait s'attarder sur les syllabes et laisser les choses s'envenimer.

Finalement, Evans sembla comprendre, son visage s'assombrit et, presque comme si les mots s'étaient éjectés de sa bouche, il cracha: " Est-ce vraiment si difficile de m'appeler par mon vrai nom ?"

"Qu'est-ce qu'un nom ? Ce n'est ni une main, ni un pied, ni un bras, ni un visage, ni rien qui fasse partie d'un homme... ..." commença sèchement Tom avant que Evans ne le coupe.

"Bon sang qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?"

"Cela signifie que tu n'as aucun appréciation pour Shakespeare."

Evans bouda un instant, ressemblant plus à un gamin casse-pied qu'à autre chose. C'était vraiment embarrassant que Tom ait perdu face à ça.

"Cela ne m'étonne pas que tu me dises ça, tu sais, surtout que tu en connais un rayon en matière de noms ..." murmura Evans, mais ses mots étaient suffisamment forts que Tom les entende clairement.

"Pour la dernière fois, Evans, je n'ai rien à dire à ce sujet." rétorqua Tom en réprimant un soupir irrité, ce n'était pas vraiment le bon moment pour se chamailler.

"Oh si !"objecta Evans en le pointant du doigt. " « Je suis Lord Voldemort » ! S'il te plaît, tu as toujours détesté ton nom !"

C'est parce que son nom était celui d'un bâtard de sang-de-bourbe qui pourrissait sur la terre qui lui appartenait. Chaque partie de son nom était liée à quelque chose de méprisable, que ce soit Jedusor ou bien Gaunt; aucune partie de son nom ne méritait d'être sauvée.

"Peut-être." admit-il, provoquant d'abord un air de triomphe sur le visage d'Evans, puis d'irritation, quand il comprit que ce bref instant de triomphe n'avait pas réussi à émouvoir Tom de quelque manière que ce soit.

Il y eut un moment de silence et Evans devint distant: "Tout est tellement confus."

Il ne le dit pas, pas à ce moment-là, mais à ce moment là, Tom ne représentait plus le mal qu'il fallait à tout prix anéantir. Tom ressentait plus ou moins la même chose, ils n'étaient pas censés voyager ensemble vers Londres. Ils avaient été unis ensemble,non par le destin, mais par quelque chose de bien plus sombre et de bien plus meurtrier.

"Que feras-tu quand nous serons à Londres?" s'enquit Tom.

Evans haussa les épaules, "Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Jedusor ?"

Créer des horcruxes avec des cadavres allemands et les cacher dans chaque brique jusqu'à ce que les rues même du chemin de traverse soient pavées dans l'âme de Tom. Il doutait qu'Evans apprécierait cela, il doutait même qu'il sache ce qu'était un horcruxe: "J'ai récemment appris qu'il vaut mieux ne pas regarder trop loin dans l'avenir. Toutes mes prédictions se sont avérées radicalement fausses. "

Evans éclata de rire: "Merlin, tu as raison. Je suppose que ce n'est pas si différent de mon époque après tout. Je n'ai jamais vraiment planifié à l'avance non plus, juste… anticiper à chaque fois tous les ans, tu sais."

Peut-être que c'est tout ce qu'ils ne pourraient jamais faire.

Avant qu'Evans ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre, quelque chose se déplaça dans le sous-bois, ils se turent tous les deux, Tom vérifia les protections et vit qu'elles étaient toujours stables. Elles devraient tenir…

Deux sorciers apparurent tout à coup, plus âgés que Evans et Tom, peut-être dans la vingtaine. Ces derniers ne ressemblaient pas à ceux de Pré-au-Lard, ils n'étaient pas enivrés par la victoire, ils semblaient parfaitement conscients de leur environnement. Et ils cherchaient quelque chose.

Leurs yeux se posèrent sur les protections.

"Merde." lâcha Evans, réalisant clairement ce que Tom venait lui-même de réaliser, à savoir qu'une semaine dans la Salle sur Demande n'avait pas été assez longue.

Evans lui jeta un coup d'œil, et il sembla que le temps ralentissait, puis il disparut dans un craquement sonore, réapparaissant de l'autre côté de la barrière, sa baguette en main.

Evans était doué mais…

Mais au final, Tom resta abasourdi, derrière leurs protections intactes pendant que Evans tombait dans l'herbe, inconscient, sa baguette récupérée par l'un des hommes. Et Tom se retrouva tout seul.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello !_

_Ravie de vous retrouver sur cette traduction qui me tient à cœur :)_

_Merci pour vos commentaires et vos lectures !_

* * *

Il continua de marcher.

Il ne marcha pas vers Londres, c'était le but d'Evans et le but d'Evans était le suicide, mais il continua de marcher tout de même. Rester assis, c'était mourir, même si cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il se sentait mieux à l'idée de marcher sans direction précise.

(Dans ses rêves, les cris d'Evans résonnaient pitoyablement au loin, retentissant d'une façon étrange, ressemblant plus à l'appel d'une trompette qu'à celui d'une voix humaine. Tom l'ignora).

Il pouvait aller n'importe où, en Amérique peut-être, beaucoup étaient déjà allés en Amérique. Ou il pourrait se diriger vers le sud, traverser l'Europe puis rejoindre l'Afrique. Il y avait une magie ancestrale et mystérieuse dans le continent sombre, semblable à celle que les druides avaient pratiquée, avant d'avoir été éliminée par les sorciers romains.

(Mais quand vous pouvez aller n'importe où, la vérité est que vous ne pouvez aller nulle part).

C'était plus facile, dans un sens, plus calme. Il n'y avait plus de bataille de volontés avec ce salaud d'Evans, plus de querelles inutiles sur des choses qui ne se produiraient clairement jamais. Tom était à nouveau libre d'être ce qu'il voulait, Voldemort ou pas Voldemort.

Son destin lui appartenait encore ! Il était seul et pouvait comploter, planifier et préparer à sa guise. Il pourrait commencer quelque chose de nouveau, quelque chose d'exotique, acquérir toutes les connaissances dont il aurait besoin et…

Après le troisième jour, il s'arrêta.

Assis seul à côté du feu qu'il venait d'allumer, il plongea son regard dans les flammes et ,pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il pensa à ce que cela signifiait d'être en vie. Il survivait, mais c'était tout. Chaque jour était focalisé sur le renforcement des protections, où aller ensuite, comment partir, et il n'y avait rien d'autre.

Tout s'était arrêté pour lui, rien n'avait de but, il n'existait que pour exister.

Il avait voulu plus que cela; une fois.

Il n'y a pas si longtemps, Tom Elvis Jedusor avait rêvé de grandeur, de subjuguer ses pairs au sang-pur qui l'avaient systématiquement rejeté et les sang-de-bourbe et les moldus avec lesquels Tom n'aurait jamais dû être regroupé en premier lieu. Slughorn avait affirmé sérieusement que Tom pourrait peut-être un jour devenir le plus jeune ministre de la magie qu'il n'y ait jamais eu.

Le Tom Jedusor, le Voldemort qu'il avait été aurait été révolté en voyant le Tom qu'il était maintenant.

Quelque part, Evans était en train de mourir, et pour rien, peut-être qu'il était déjà mort, sa baguette entre les mains d'un autre petit sorcier. Tom avait une fois voulu le tuer, il avait voulu rendre sa mort lente et douloureuse, mais plus que tout il avait voulu le faire lui-même.

La Chambre des secrets lui ayant pris Voldemort, Tom n'avait jamais vraiment oublié cette douleur qu'il venait de ... mettre de côté.

Mais maintenant qu'il continuait à chercher Evans pendant qu'il errait sur cette terre, maintenant qu'il s'attendait à entendre sa voix et se souvenait que bientôt Evans n'existerait même plus, il revint à la surface, l'esprit bouillonnant.

L'agonie et la rage.

C'était peut-être cette unique pensée aveuglante qui fut la cause de la perte momentanée de sa raison.

La pensée qu'Evans lui devait ça, pas sa vie, mais sa mort. La mort lente, sanglante et angoissante d'Evans appartenait uniquement à Tom et à Tom seul. Elle appartenait à Tom comme elle aurait pu appartenir à Voldemort, et elle lui appartenait maintenant.

Et il n'allait pas laisser ces connards allemands le toucher.

Donc, ce troisième jour, il se détourna de la direction d'où il était venu, ses yeux flamboyants, et revint lentement mais sûrement sur ses pas, laissant cette partie sombre et irrationnelle de son âme remonter à la surface afin de faire en sorte que tous ceux qui n'ont jamais eu peur de lui le regardent en face et se souviennent de son nom.

Orphelin, sang de bourbe, bâtard, ils verraient qui il était vraiment.

Ils verraient qui il était quand il viderait le sang de leur corps, le souffle de leurs poumons et marquerait leurs cadavres de sorte que même lorsque leur chair se transformerait en charogne, ils porteraient toujours la marque de leur faucheuse.

Ils se souviendraient de son nom.

OoOoOo

Les rêves devinrent plus fréquents, et, au fur et à mesure, Tom se retrouva presque à jouer le rôle d'Evans. C'était une expérience étrange.

Les rêves possédaient une clarté indiscutable qu'il n'y avait généralement pas dans les rêves, comme si Tom ne rêvait pas vraiment mais voyageait en dehors de lui-même, vers un endroit sombre et inconnu mais qui appartenait totalement à Evans.

Cette fois-ci, Evans marmonna, il ne saignait pas, mais il était à peine reconnaissable, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il semblait plus jeune, maigre, hanté et terriblement effrayé.

Parfois Evans criait, parfois il était furieux, parfois il semblait parfaitement conscient de la présence de Tom et lui criait, "Sors !"

Et puis Tom était à nouveau plongé dans la réalité, assis droit, en sueur, avec le sentiment qu'il avait évité de justesse un destin terrible.

Mais cette fois, cette fois, Evans semblait parfaitement content de permettre à Tom de s'attarder à côté de lui, dans ce petit espace exigu avec seulement un matelas jeté à l'intérieur.

"Evans," commença Tom, attendant que l'autre garçon réagisse, mais Evans se recroquevilla plus fermement sur lui-même, "Evans, tu dois me dire où ils t'ont emmené."

Evans ne répondit pas, ne tressaillit même pas, continuant à marmonner presque de manière incompréhensible.

"Si tu ne me dis pas où tu es, il sera difficile de te trouver."

Finalement, Tom obtint une réponse.

Cela commença par de petits rires qui se transformèrent rapidement en un rire sauvage, et Evans se retourna pour le regarder, "Me trouver ? Tu viens me trouver ? Eh bien, n'est-ce pas tout simplement merveilleux ? Ai-je déjà dit que je voulais que tu viennes me trouver ?!"

Non, et Tom savait qu'Evans ne l'apprécierait pas, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Rien n'avait vraiment d'importance, sauf que Tom ferait cela, qu'il était lié et déterminé à le faire, peu importe ce que Evans en pensait.

(Evans le lui devait, peu importe qu'il ait sauvé la vie de Tom des mains des allemands, qu'il l'ait épargné à la Chambre des secrets, Evans le lui devait.)

"Préfères-tu être torturé par les Allemands ?" demanda Tom et Evans tressaillit, mais il avait toujours ce sourire tordu accroché à son visage et il secoua la tête.

"Oh, comme si tu ne me torturais pas non plus, Jedusor ? Je sais ce que tu es vraiment et je sais que peu importe à quel point ils sont mauvais, tu es pire que…"

"Mais je les tuerais en premier et je m'occuperai des autres aussi." Tom se rapprocha, attrapant Evans par les épaules, ignorant la façon dont le garçon esquissait un mouvement de recul avec une véritable terreur dans ses yeux, "Je te jure que je tuerai tous les derniers avant de te toucher."

"Dieu, tu es malade ! Tu es ... dément !" s'écria Evans et Tom ne pouvait être que d'accord, parce que même avant tout cela, même à l'âge de onze ans, il savait qu'il n'était pas tout à fait comme les autres orphelins.

Il ne s'était jamais senti mauvais, ou malade, mais il ne s'était jamais senti comme quelqu'un d'autre non plus. Donc, si c'est ainsi que la société avait choisi de l'appeler, alors oui, oui, il l'était. Mais il ne choisirait pas d'être quelque chose de moins.

"Sais-tu que j'ai une faiblesse pour les citations moldues?" lâcha Tom regardant Evans continuer à s'effondrer à côté de lui, essayant désespérément de donner l'impression qu'il ne se brisait pas en miettes:" C'est peut-être mon héritage en tant qu'orphelin de bâtard sang-de-bourbe, elles ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de rester. Celles des sorciers… elles sont pâles en comparaison, franchement, et je n'arrive jamais à m'en souvenir d'une seule "

"Peut-être que celui qui est malade c'est moi en fin de compte et je suis en train de rêver de toi, toi qui parle d'assassiner des personnes, n'importe où, n'importe quand ..." marmonna Evans, semblant déterminé à ignorer Tom, à se recroqueviller sur lui-même et à laisser la colère le distraire.

Tom l'interrompit: "Je pense qu'il y a en une qui s'applique très bien à cette situation. De bien mieux même, Evans : On sait ce que l'on quitte, mais on ne sait jamais ce que l'on trouve "

Pendant un moment, la colère se dissipa du visage d'Evans, laissant la place à quelque chose qui ressemblait à du vide et de l'épuisement "Tu sais, pendant un moment là-bas ... J'ai presque pensé que tu n'étais pas Voldemort."

"Je ne le suis pas, je ne peux plus l'être." Le Voldemort que Tom avait rêvé lui avait été arraché d'abord par Evans puis par les Allemands, il ne pouvait pas redevenir ce Voldemort, n'avait plus de réelle envie de ça "Pas ce Voldemort du moins, car je peux être un Voldemort différent ... Je peux être plus que cela."

Evans secoua juste la tête, sa bouche se tordant en une ligne sombre, "Tu ... Tu ne peux vraiment pas changer, n'est-ce pas ?"

Non, il avait déjà changé, mais peut-être pas de la façon dont le voulait si désespérément Evans. Et cette fois, cette fois, Evans serait forcé d'abandonner ses illusions funestes.

Evans laissa échapper un sanglot angoissé, se penchant brusquement vers Tom, enfonçant ses ongles dans ses bras, le son de sa voix était rauque et douloureux comme une personne s'efforçant de respirer et de vivre alors que son âme est déchirée en mille morceaux.

"Je ... je ... je ne veux pas ... je ne veux pas ..." répéta-t-il encore et encore, sa tête s'enfonçant dans l'épaule de Tom, comme s'il essayait de s'y enfouir.

Tom ne lui demanda pas ce qu'ils faisaient avec lui, pourquoi après tant de jours ils ne l'avaient pas déjà tué, ce qu'ils pensaient pouvoir apprendre de lui ou même ce qu'ils attendaient de lui, d'une certaine manière cela n'avait pas d'importance.

"Nous reprendrons l'Angleterre, Evans, nous jouerons les héros que tu désires désespérément être. Et puis, alors, quand ce sera fini, je te tuerai et tu pourras mourir comme tu l'as toujours voulu."

Les sanglots déchirant se transformèrent peu à peu en un rire pathétique entremêlé de toux et de respirations hachées, puis Evans hoqueta: "Il y avait une prophétie, tu sais ... Tom… Il y avait une prophétie et… et… et je n'ai pas pu tout entendre. Je n'ai pas entendu le reste… "

Tom ne dit pas que tout allait bien, que tout irait bien bien, qu'Evans s'en sortirait, mais il ordonna simplement: "Maintenant, dis-moi où tu es."

Et Evans obéit.

OoOoOoO

C'était plus quelque chose d'instinctif que des coordonnées réelles, une sorte d'attraction magnétique accompagnée d'une sensation d'assurance croissante qui lui disait qu'il marchait dans la bonne direction.

Cela faisait un petit moment qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi sûr de lui.

Sous ses vêtements, pressé contre lui, se trouvait son vieux journal intime, dans lequel il n'avait pas écrit depuis un certain temps, avant sa confrontation désastreuse avec Evans. Ne possédant rien de précieux ou d'important, il avait juste récupéré son premier horcruxe, se sentant presque sentimental. Le journal, s'était-il dit, faisait partie de lui, plus que n'importe quoi d'autre.

C'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle il l'avait gardé avec lui, depuis le début de l'invasion allemande jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il avait toujours fait partie de son plan. Tom l'avait oublié pendant un temps, emportée par la hâte grisante de la survie

Mais maintenant, avec cette confrontation qui approchait, cet objectif de retrouver Evans et de tuer tous les Allemands qu'il trouverait en cours de route ... Maintenant, ce plan de créer toujours plus d'horcruxes était bien ancré dans son esprit.

C'était la seule pensée rationnelle qui dominait son esprit, ses doutes et ses peurs s'étaient volatilisées, emportés par une jubilation sauvage.

Il ne ralentit donc pas en apercevant le camp allemand, il ne paniqua pas, il s'arrêta simplement tout en observant et en réfléchissant à la meilleure façon de procéder. Ça ne servirait à rien d'y aller à l'aveugle, l'arme au poing, encore une fois pourquoi revenait-il toujours à ces maudites expressions moldus, et ce n'était pas vraiment son style. Ce manque évident de plan ressemblait bien au mode de pensée d'Evans, ce Gryffondor suicidaire, et cela le conduirait forcément dans la mauvaise direction, sans doute même à sa mort.

Si son seul objectif était d'attraper Evans et de courir, il pourrait essayer de s'approcher plus près de l'endroit où il était détenu. Compte tenu de son statut de sang de bourbe, et si on ne l'avait pas laissé pour mort, il n'était probablement pas surveillé de trop près. Mais bien que ce plan était plus solide que ceux catastrophiques d'Evans, il n'était pas non plus suffisamment satisfaisant.

C'était un petit endroit qui avait autrefois été un village magique, Tom imagina qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, cette petite ville avait ressemblé à Pré-au-Lard. Un petit village animé et joyeux avec son propre boulanger, son boucher et tout ce dont vous pensiez avoir besoin, un petit monde simple et terne à l'image de ceux qui manquaient de talent et d'ambition.

Mais, comme Pré-au-Lard, ce village s'était transformé en ruines fumantes car toutes les fondations du village avaient été brûlées. À leur place se trouvaient de nouveaux bâtiments gris et construits grâce à la magie et qui ressemblaient davantage à des garnisons qu'à autre chose. C'était probablement simplement un point de contrôle, un endroit situé entre Poudlard et Londres où l'on pourrait facilement transplaner, probablement installé avant l'invasion du château.

C'est probablement là qu'ils triaient les prisonniers, choisissant ceux qui valaient la peine d'être gardés et ceux qui ne valaient rien, et s'ils valaient la peine d'être gardés pour quelles raisons. La magie noire, la magie noire de haut niveau, exigeait souvent des sacrifices ainsi que des sujets d'expérience.

En tant que prétendu sang de bourbe, Tom doutait que Harry Evans était gardé comme otage.

En observant les Allemands entrer et sortir, si assurés dans leurs déplacements dans la ville, comme si deux ou trois gardes postés autour du périmètre et quelques protections bien placées suffisaient, Tom ressentit la brusque envie de tester à sa manière leur utilisation de la magie noire,. Après tout, à Poudlard, il n'avait jamais vraiment eu la chance de se déchaîner.

Et certains des livres de la réserve, les plus anciens, ceux qui étaient trop utiles pour être interdits mais trop sombres pour être imprimés à cette époque, mentionnaient que le feudeymon était magnifique. Comme un dieu du feu féroce qui aurait été invoqué et qui, une fois créé sur ce monde, ne pourrait pas être éliminé.

Et comme Tom l'avait espéré, lorsque les flammes léchèrent avec avidité les parois des ces bâtiments, les Allemands perdirent rapidement de leur arrogance. Ils avaient mis en place des protections anti-transplanage, avaient placé des gardes, mais ils ne s'étaient pas préparés à affronter un adversaire qui n'avait rien à perdre. Un adversaire qui prendrait le risque de se détruire lui-même si cela signifiait détruire ce ridicule avant-poste.

Tom attendit, suivant de loin l'appel de détresse de cette sirène d'Evans, comptant les Allemands paniqués alors qu'il passait. Un, deux, trois, quatre… Plus que suffisant pour une douzaine d'horcruxes s'il le voulait vraiment, mais non, il ne voulait vraiment que celui qui s'en sortirait. Quand il aurait des réceptacles plus adaptés, il y penserait.

Juste au moment où les Allemands fonçaient droit vers l'incendie, tentant de le contenir et de se protéger, Tom lança le sort de l'autre côté, les flammes des deux feudeymon se précipitant les unes vers les autre, luttant pour la domination.

Et puis, alors que les incendies faisaient rage, ils commencèrent à s'approcher de l'endroit où il était en train de contempler ce spectacle avec fascination.

Sous sa carapace froide, il ressentit un frissonnement d'excitation, le même qu'il avait ressenti dans la Chambre des secrets. Il avait perdu trop de temps à Poudlard à jouer l'élève parfait auprès des élèves et des professeurs. Il allait enfin réaliser ce pour quoi il était né.

Il s'en amusait presque.

Plus tard, cette excitation subite se dissiperait certainement, consumée par la fatigue, l'abattement, et la brutalité de leur situation .

Mais pour l'heure, pour l'heure, il allait s'amuser et profiter de son nouvel objectif.

Il franchit la porte d'une maison en ruine, les gardes s'étant enfuis en direction des flammes déchainées ou bien ayant été tués par Tom sur le chemin, ses yeux tombèrent sur les corps des prisonniers, certains étaient recroquevillés, les membres tremblants, d'autres étaient d'une immobilité anormale.

Et dans un coin, il y avait Evans, qui le regardait avec des yeux vides et fatigués.

" Evans", salua Tom et bien qu'Evans essaya de rester impassible, ses lèvres se contractèrent légèrement comme s'il réprimait un sourire.

"Jedusor," répondit Evans, la voix cassée. Les yeux de Tom dérivèrent vers les mains tremblantes du garçon, couvertes de petites coupures fines.

"C'est toi qui a allumé le feu au village ?" demanda Evans, comme s'ils parlaient de la météo ou de leur dernier devoir de potions. Comme s'il n'y avait rien d'étrange à propos de ces retrouvailles ou du fait que Tom était revenu pour lui et l'avait en quelque sorte trouvé sans même savoir où il était allé.

Ou que Evans avait également senti l'âme de Tom se rapprocher au fur et à mesure.

Alors Tom répondit tout aussi nonchalamment: "Cela me semblait approprié."

Ils ne mentionnèrent pas qu'il valait mieux qu'ils partent bientôt. Au lieu de cela, ils se regardèrent simplement, les yeux dans les yeux, avec Evans qui clignait des paupières comme il n'avait plus ses lunettes.

Evans jeta un coup d'œil aux corps qui l'entouraient, son expression triste mais bien au-delà de l'épuisement, enfin il murmura: "Je ne pense pas qu'ils pourraient venir avec nous s'ils le pouvaient… De nous tous, c'est moi qui ai le mieux résisté."

Tom ne répondit pas que de toute manière il n'aurait jamais proposé de les aider à s'échapper, Evans savait probablement que s'il voulait que ces gens soient libérés, il devrait le faire lui-même.

Il entra seulement, enjambant les corps gémissants silencieusement, enroula son bras sous les épaules d'Evans et le souleva de sorte que le garçon s'appuya contre lui. Evans tressaillit un instant, puis suivit le mouvement, utilisant Tom comme une béquille pendant que celui-ci les sortait silencieusement du bâtiment.

(C'est ainsi que la guerre débuta vraiment pour eux, ils se déplaçaient tranquillement épaule contre épaule dans la nuit noire tandis que derrière eux, l'enfer dévorait les chairs et les cœurs).

* * *

_Voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu :)_

_A bientôt pour la suite !_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello les gens ! :)_

_Me voici de retour avec un nouveau chapitre ! _

_Je suis contente que vous aimiez toujours cette histoire, malgré l'atmosphère plutôt lugubre. _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Quand Tom coupa son âme en deux, Evans ne dormait même pas.

OoOoOoO

Le journal, posé sur le côté, s'ouvrit nonchalamment quelque part entre les pages du milieu, tel un objet inoffensif. Le bruit et l'odeur de la mer, la marée entrant et sortant à intervalles constants refroidissait l'air de la grotte. Evans, était allongé non loin de là, le sac de Tom comme oreiller de fortune, ressemblant à la mort elle-même.

Cela avait été difficile auparavant, dans le feu et dans l'obscurité, mais maintenant que l'adrénaline avait disparu et que les cris des Allemands brûlés vifs s'étaient évanouis, il avait eu le temps de regarder correctement Evans. Cela pourrait être pire, supposait-il, Evans pourrait à nouveau saigner, comme cela avait été le cas lorsqu'ils avaient trouvé refuge ici la première fois. Après ce que les Allemands lui avaient fait, son sang ne pouvait plus coaguler, et ces petites éraflures sur tout son corps auraient pu causer sa mort si Tom n'avait pas réussi à inverser les effets.

Compte tenu de tout ce qu'il avait subi, Evans se débrouillait plutôt bien. Après tout, cela aurait pu être bien pire.

Les protections que Tom avait créé brillaient doucement, et le petit feu continuait à brûler, alimenté par la magie plutôt que par le bois.

Et comme Tom l'avait prédit, l'adrénaline avait disparu mais au lieu de retourner à cet état d'épuisement et de terreur, il se sentait… Pas vide mais dans un état proche, presque serein, comme si rien ne semblait l'atteindre et que tout n'était qu'une ombre qui passait.

Il ne se sentait pas…

Eh bien, ce n'était tout simplement pas ce à quoi il s'attendait. Tom n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de respect pour son âme, pour lui c'était une sorte d'annexe, quelque chose qui était là mais qui ne servait pratiquement à rien. Malgré le peu de respect que Tom ressentait envers les moldus, il admettait que c'était le cerveau, comme le croyaient les moldus, qui faisait de vous ce que vous êtes. L'âme… Eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'une âme de toute façon ?

Il ne croyait pas en Dieu, il n'y avait jamais cru, et s'il avait eu le moindre doute, ce doute aurait été éteint il y a longtemps par le pasteur local et la protestante Mme Cole et tous ses propos d'enfants diaboliques.

Quelle était la valeur d'une âme s'il n'y avait pas d'au-delà ?

Il prit le journal, entre ses mains, il pouvait le sentir gémir, frissonner, vibrer, sous les protections de la magie noire, et de la propre âme de Tom piégée à l'intérieur. Et pourtant,il était juste en train de feuilleter… un cahier. La seule chose qui avait changé était que les mots de Tom avaient disparu, les pages étaient désormais totalement vierges.

Evans battit des paupières pour la première fois en deux jours, et il tressaillit. Tom remit soigneusement le journal sous la couche de ses vêtements, le sentant contre sa peau, à la fois glacial et brûlant.

Il faudrait qu'il sache quoi en faire, trouver un endroit où il pourrait être dissimulé en toute sécurité, jusque-là, il n'aurait qu'à le garder avec lui.

"Evans ?" appela-t-il et Evans grogna, essayant de s'asseoir, puis échouant lamentablement. Il était pâle, les ecchymoses sur son visage et son corps étaient maintenant d'un vert maladif au lieu de noir, et il avait l'air complètement désorienté.

"... Je ne vois rien." Sa voix était petite, incertaine.

"Il fait sombre, et ils ont pris tes lunettes ... On devrait soigner tes yeux." L'éclairage n'était pas génial, l'ombre à peine dissipée par les flammes et les quelques sorts que Tom avait lancés. Tom augmenta l'intensité de la lumière mais à en juger par la façon dont Evans clignait des yeux, cela n'aida guère.

"Oh ... Tu peux faire ça ?"

"Ne t'es-tu jamais demandé pourquoi tu étais le seul élève myope de l'école?" Et à en juger 'expression d'Evans, parce qu'il n'avait jamais été du genre à s'asseoir et à penser logiquement comme ça, non il se s'était jamais demandé pour quelle raison il y avait si peu de sorciers myopes.

"Ouais...eh bien, je suppose que nous devrions faire ça ... Ce sera juste bizarre de ne pas avoir de lunettes."

"Tu auras meilleure allure, ces choses pour personne âgée sont hideuses" se moqua Tom, presque par réflexe, et il le regretta immédiatement quand le silence envahit la caverne.

Parce que les lunettes n'étaient pas seulement des lunettes, à certains égards, elles rappelaient davantage qui était Evans que sa baguette désormais perdue, perdre ces lunettes et la nécessité de ces lunettes admettaient qu'ils ne pourraient jamais revenir à ce qu'ils avaient été.

Mais, ils ne pouvaient pas, et il n'y avait aucune utilité à faire semblant.

Pendant un moment, il regarda simplement Evans tandis qu'Evans regardait dans la direction de Tom et leur regard parla pour eux. Tom lui raconta ce que cela faisait que de tuer des gens, pas seulement un homme, mais des dizaines, et à quel point cela n'avait fait aucune différence. Evans lui demanda pourquoi il était revenu pour lui et peut-être même le remercia. Tom lui dit ensuite qu'il avait choisi une victime pour son horcruxe puis réussi à diviser son âme en deux et qu'il ne se sentait pas différent, ni plus ni moins mortel ou humain qu'auparavant. Evans murmura…

"Il fait froid."

Tom sortit brutalement de ses pensées, cligna des yeux, se recentra sur Evans, "Quoi ?"

"Il fait froid, est-ce juste moi ou…" Evans se cramponna aux vêtements que Tom lui avait jetés, des robes de Poudlard tachées et pratiquement ruinées, et Tom avait été trop las pour lui jeter un sort de réchauffement.

Avec un coup de baguette et des syllabes murmurées, Tom corrigea cette erreur et regarda Evans se détendre légèrement sous le tissu. Puis il fit de même pour lui, il n'avait même pas réalisé à quel point il faisait froid avant, même avec le feu.

"Nous sommes à l'intérieur d'une grotte près de l'océan, il fait assez froid, mais au moins nous sommes cachés" C'était le premier endroit auquel Tom avait pensé, boitillant loin des incendies et Evans s'effondrant presque sur lui, un endroit qu'aucun sorcier ne penserait jamais à fouiller.

"Oh ..." murmura Evans, l'air de se demander pourquoi Tom choisirait de venir dans un endroit pareil.

"Lorsque j'étais plus jeune, avec les autres enfants de l'orphelinat, nous faisions des excursions à la plage, si tu fais attention et que tu cherches au bon endroit, tu peux franchir l'entrée de cette grotte sans être submergé par les marées." C'était avant qu'il rencontre Albus Dumbledore, avant même que l'incident avec Dennis et Amy ne se soit produit, avant qu'il ne sache ce qu'il était.

Evans le regardait, une nouvelle expression sur son visage, une que Tom n'avait jamais vue de lui. Ce n'était pas de la colère, du défi, ou de la haine mais plutôt quelque chose de fragile et d'incertain.

"Tu n'arrives pas à m'imaginer à la plage?" devina Tom non sans ironie, mais Evans ne rougit pas et ne protesta pas, au lieu de cela il continua juste à le regarder.

"Non." répondit finalement Evans, secouant légèrement la tête. " Je ne peux pas ... je ne peux pas t'imaginer à la plage et je ne peux pas ... je ne peux pas non plus t'imaginer revenir pour moi. C'est comme si je rêvais à nouveau… ou c'est comme s'ils m'avaient finalement tué. »

Tom se leva, essayant d'ignorer la façon dont Evans tressaillit au son, et se dirigea vers le garçon, s'asseyant non loin de lui. " Je suis un être humain, Evans. Je vais à la plage, j'étudie, je meurs de faim, je tue des Allemands et je reviens pour toi. "

Et voilà, finalement, la question que Tom s'attendait à entendre: "Pourquoi ? Pourquoi reviendrais-tu? Tu ne te soucies que de toi, de ta propre survie, pourquoi mettrais-tu tout cela en danger juste pour revenir pour moi ? "

Lentement, avec une légère hésitation alors qu'il se demandait ce qu'il faisait, Tom saisit la main de Evans, entrelaçant ses doigts ave les siens: "J'ai réalisé que ma vie n'avait pas de sens si je me concentrais uniquement sur la survie. D'une certaine manière, il ne s'agissait pas de toi, mais de moi."

Il marqua une pause, serra doucement la main d'Evans et lui offrit un sourire sombre et ironique, "Nos destins sont liés ensemble, Harry Evans, tu es le seul maintenant qui sait ce que j'aurais pu être ... En te sauvant, je me sauve moi-même. "

"... Ce sont des conneries." Et l'atmosphère se refroidit considérablement, Tom laissa rapidement tomber la main d'Evans et lâcha un soupir, même après avoir été sauvé des mains des des Allemands, Evans insistait toujours pour se chamailler.

"Mais elles sont pleines de poésie." fit Tom en se mettant debout, sentant son dos craquer et se demandant s'il ne devrait pas commencer à chercher de la nourriture, peut-être même essayer de pêcher. Merlin, un sorcier pêcheur, c'était presque embarrassant…

"Et c'est Potter, bon sang !"

Tom préféra ne pas relever, Evans avait la fichue habitude de se lancer dans des conversations désagréables. Il avait espéré que le garçon se soit calmé après sa capture par les Allemands mais ce n'était pas gagné. Alors au lieu de s'engager dans une énième dispute avec Evans, il se demanda ce qu'il allait faire avec l'horcruxe et s'il allait vraiment ravaler sa fierté et essayer de pêcher.

Peut-être qu'il ne s'agissait pas de ravaler sa fierté, il s'en sortait aussi bien qu'on pouvait s'y attendre compte tenu des circonstances, dans un sens cela serait pire s'il refusait de subvenir à ses besoins. Après tout, quelqu'un qui préférait mourir de faim que de se nourrir était bien plus pathétique qu'un sorcier qui pêchait.

"Alors, qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ?"

Tom s'arrêta, toisant Evans qui le fixait, les yeux plissés et le visage déterminé.

"J'imagine que tu resteras un peu ici pour récupérer. J'ai beaucoup lu dans la Salle sur demande, mais cela ne fait pas vraiment de moi un guérisseur." fit remarquer Tom, bien qu'il soit assez fier de son travail, il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'ils avaient fait à Evans.

"Non, je sais que je veux dire ... Après, qu'allons-nous faire après ?"

Cacher l'horcruxe de Tom quelque part, peut-être qu'il pourrait l'enterrer, peut-être qu'il pourrait simplement le laisser dans la grotte ... sans moyen de protections ... Mais Evans était la dernière personne à avoir besoin de tout savoir.

"N'avais-tu pas un plan suicidaire qui consistait à te faufiler à Londres et à assassiner Grindelwald ?" railla Tom et, à sa surprise, Evans tressaillit à sa remarque, il n'avait jamais bronché à quoi que ce soit que Tom ait dit auparavant, c'était énervant.

"... Tu n'as jamais aimé ce plan."

Et depuis quand Evans se souciait des opinions de Tom ? Selon Evans, Tom était soit un lâche, soit le mal incarné. Evans ne s'autorisait pas à distinguer les zones sombres des zones grises, cela le séparait trop du Voldemort qu'Evans avait connu.

Il l'avait toujours trouvé éprouvant, frustrant, et dans la chambre des secrets, quand il s'était effondré, c'était angoissant. Ce Harry Evans lui avait imposé sa vision qu'il avait eu vis à vis de lui, refusant même que Tom ne devienne autre chose. Mais en lui refusant cela, Evans resterait toujours dans l'ombre de Voldemort.

Pourtant maintenant, Evans le regardait, le voyant à la fois comme une chose sans morale et pourtant avec quelque chose avec lequel il n'était pas familier, Tom faillit presque manquer cette insistance obstinée.

"Non, en effet" avoua Tom, puis il soupira en sentant tout cet épuisement qu'il avait tenu à distance ramper vers lui, "Mais je n'ai pas non plus de meilleure idée."

"Cela ne veut pas dire que tu n'avais pas ... raison." observa Evans avec une grimace avant de continuer: "Si je me précipite à Londres sans réfléchir, sans baguette ... je pourrais tout aussi bien mourir dans cette ville."

Avec un soupir, Tom se rassit, se résignant à ne rien faire, du moins pendant un petit moment:" Cela dit, je me suis rendu compte que je n'appréciais pas vraiment marcher sans direction et loin de tout. C'est particulièrement démoralisant."

Il considérait Evans, pratiquement aveugle, sans baguette, malade et complètement découragé et lui-même était plus maigre, un peu plus pragmatique, et bien moins inquiet que l'autre fois.

Après tout, il détenait un horcruxe à présent, juste un mais… c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour un court laps de temps.

"Peut-être, Evans, qu'il y a un entre-deux"

"L'Écosse?"

"Pas géographiquement", coupa Tom avec froideur, "Aller à Londres est toujours suicidaire, en particulier dans ton état, mais incendier des villes est ... amusant."

"... Sérieusement ?" fit Evans, qui n'avait pas l'air particulièrement impressionné par la jubilation de Tom, et pourtant Evans n'avait rien à dire à ce sujet. Le garçon vivait pour ce genre de chose, peut-être pas pour incendier des villes, mais pour se lancer dans des batailles héroïques et glorieuses.

"Je ne suis pas opposé au massacre des Allemands et à la libération de ma patrie. " Cela faciliterait certainement la création d'horcruxes, quand il aurait le temps et l'envie d'en créer un second.

"Nous ne faisons pas de publicité comme ça." rétorqua Evans, se redressant pour regarder Tom,"Mais tes habitudes psychopathiques mises à part… Essayes-tu de me dire que nous devrions commencer une révolution? En attaquant simplement les villes que les Allemands ont déjà prises ?"

"Eh bien, il y a ça aussi mais on pourrait aussi détruire les voies d'approvisionnement en abattant leurs protections ..."

Les yeux d'Evans s'écarquillèrent, il dévisagea Tom, et articula lentement et avec incertitude, "Tu sais, nous pourrions mourir en faisant cela ... Nous sommes vraiment susceptibles de mourir en faisant cela."

Pas si tu possédais un horcruxe, mais il comprit tout de même le sens de ses paroles, et il offrit à Evans l'un de ses rares sourires authentiques, "Qu'est-ce que la vie si tu ne la vis pas ?"

"… C'est l'expression la plus effrayante que j'ai jamais vue. Et j'ai vu… peu importe."s'interrompit Evans, se forçant à sourire à Tom, "Je suis de la partie. Allons donner un coup de pied au cul à ces sorciers nazis !"

Ce fut un moment vraiment magnifique, que Tom ruina complètement en soulignant que Grindelwald et ses partisans, bien que venant d'Allemagne, n'étaient pas du tout des nazis en fait.

OoOoOoOoO

Ils incendièrent à nouveau la première garnison, des feudeymon déchaînés s'engouffrant dans les rues et, à travers les flammes, Evans se précipita à la recherche de prisonniers, de baguettes et de tout objet utile. Tom avait conjuré un couteau pour lui, afin de remplacer sa baguette manquante, et alors que Tom le couvrait, un Allemand se jeta sur lui.

Evans, sans hésitation, lui trancha la gorge. Lorsque le corps tomba, il se tint au-dessus de lui, abasourdi, fixant l'homme qui tressaillait et giclait du sang avant de s'écrouler. Puis, comme Tom tirait sur son bras, il se força à bouger, sans même prendre la peine d'essuyer sa lame.

Des deux garçons, Tom fut celui qui tua le plus de sorciers allemands, Evans, dont le visage était maculé de sang et dont la main tremblait, observait la caserne (qui à un moment donné avait sans doute été une petite ville pittoresque) d'un air hagard comme s'il venait juste de réaliser qu'il était plongé dans les entrailles de l'enfer.

" Evans !" , cria Tom, Evans ne se retourna pas, ne semblant même pas l'avoir entendu.

"Evans!" répéta Tom assez fort pour que le garçon sorte de ses pensées, il avait l'air si pâle, ses yeux semblaient presque brûler sur son visage, "Nous devrions y aller, j'ai récupéré quelques baguettes que tu pourras essayer."

"…D'accord."

Evans ne demanda jamais s'il était encore une bonne personne même après avoir tué cet homme, même après avoir transplané dans la grotte et vomi dans la mer pour étouffer le bruit, refusant que Tom l'entende.

Il ne prononça pas un mot, penché sur son propre reflet, scrutant les vagues d'un air vide alors que sa bile se mélangeait à l'eau salée. Comme s'il n'avait jamais été malade.

Comme si rien ne s'était passé.

OoOoOoO

Bois de chêne, vingt-deux centimètres, mince et filiforme. Un murmure, un éclair, rien.

"Suivante."

Tom tendit la main vers la suivante, la jetant en direction de la main ouverte d'Evans qui l'attrapa au vol sans même regarder.

Bois d'aubépine, vingt-cinq centimètres, plus épaisse avec une poignée ouvragée. Un murmure, un éclair, rien.

"Suivante."

Tom attrapa une nouvelle baguette.

OoOOoO

Les civils, lentement mais sûrement, émergèrent de leurs cachettes, rejoignant en catimini dans ce qui restait de villages sorciers du pays, et Tom et Evans se joignirent bientôt à eux. Assis dans des pubs et tendant l'oreille, à la recherche de la moindre information qui pourrait les intéresser.

En fait, si tu sais parler aux bonnes personnes, tu peux récolter tout ce que tu veux.

"Pourquoi flirtes-tu toujours comme ça avec les serveuses?" demanda Evans qui sirotait une pinte de bière au beurre, ses yeux verts traversant la foule jusqu'à l'endroit où une serveuse blonde discutait avec un Allemand.

Il n'était sans doute pas beaucoup plus âgé que Tom et Evans, à peine diplômé de Durmstang, il aurait pu être comme eux, sauf qu'il était de l'autre côté.

"Parfois, les serveuses entendent des choses intéressantes. Les soldats aiment se vanter lorsqu'ils sont ivres. " répondit Tom "À moins que tu ne préfères flirter avec les serveuses ?"

"Je n'aime pas jouer avec des gens de cette façon."

Pour toute réponse, Tom esquissa un sourire froid, prenant son verre, saluant Evans dans un toast silencieux.

À la guerre, à la mort et à la collecte de renseignements.

Evans ne serait jamais doué pour recueillir des informations. Il était beaucoup trop noble pour ce genre d'activité propre à la maison Serpentard, il resterait à l'avant, dans la bataille, l'arrière garde appartenait à Tom et à Tom seul.

Cela fonctionnait mieux de cette façon.

OoOoOoO

Evans réussissait à chaque fois à recueillir plus de blessures que Tom, à force de participer à n'importe quel combat. Pourtant, c'était probablement mieux comme ça, chaque fois que Tom était celui qui était touché par un mauvais sort, c'était Evans qui le soignait.

Et Tom commençait à se lasser des sorts de guérisons et du fait qu'il commençait à être doué dans ce domaine.

OoOoOoO

Les lignes de ravitaillement dans les guerres sorcières étaient des choses délicates, elles dépendaient des portoloins et du transplanage. Pour détruire une ligne de ravitaillement sorcière, tu dois détruire les provisions.

Dans la grotte, alignés contre un mur, sur une étagère de fortune qu'Evans avait érigée pendant que Tom rassemblait des informations et décidait de la prochaine cible, il n'y avait pas moins de cinq portoloins volés dont tous les codes d'accès avaient été presque trop facilement piratés.

Bois de cèdre, vingt-deux centimètres, gravée de runes pour acquérir la puissance et la vitalité. Rien.

"Suivante."

OoOoOoO

"Pourquoi ton affiche de recherche est-elle plus terrifiante que la mienne ?"

Trois garnisons, deux avant-postes et trois mois plus tard, Tom et Evans avaient réussi à être assez gênants pour attirer l'attention du gouvernement occupé. Il s'avéra que Grindelwald n'avait pas massacré toute l'Angleterre, juste la majeure partie, et après quelques mois de viol et de pillage, le pays se reconstituait.

Assez pour que Poudlard ait ouvert à nouveau ses portes (avec des classes plus petites et un programme moins intensif), les rues n'étaient plus parsemées de cadavres (bien que certaines gouttières étaient encore rouge de sang si vous regardiez attentivement), et la vie semblait reprendre normalement son cours lorsque les rues ne grouillaient pas de sorciers allemands.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le pays s'était suffisamment remis debout pour placarder des affiches de recherche un peu partout dans les rues, et ils étaient là, tous les deux sans nom, avec des pseudonymes bon marchés mais avec des portraits suffisamment précis.

Les portraits n'étaient pas mauvais, Tom avait l'air assez intimidant, ses yeux pâles et plissés et perçants comme le tranchant d'une lame. Mais, Evans, lui… il ressemblait à un démon.

"Ne devrais-tu pas t'inquiéter du fait que nous soyons sur des affiches de recherche ?" demanda Evans, en regardant sa tête affichée sur le mur.

"Il n'y a pas de mauvaise publicité dans un mouvement révolutionnaire de guérilla " plaisanta Tom avant de retourner son attention sur l'affiche d'Evans, "Ils t'ont dessiné couvert de sang ... Ta tête pourrait facilement causer une crise cardiaque à une innocente jeune femme." ajouta-t-il avec cynisme.

"Pour être honnête, je finis généralement couvert de sang."fit Evans, ce qui était vrai, mais cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il voulait tuer leurs ennemis. Le fait qu'Evans ait souvent eu recours au sortilège de découpe, plutôt que celui du sortilège de la mort le faisait, en fait, paraître plus doux. Après tout, seul les sorciers les plus sombres, les plus impitoyables utilisaient les impardonnables.

À cela s'ajoutait le fait que ses baguettes empruntées fonctionnaient mal au moins une fois par jour, au point qu'il dut souvent utiliser des armes moldues comme des tuyaux en acier et des couteaux de boucher.

Tom se détourna, arrachant sa propre affiche du mur, la fixant avec irritation, "Ils ne m'appellent même pas Voldemort !"

"... Je n'ai rien à dire à ce sujet." fit Evans, avec une sérénité qu'il ne méritait pas, surtout quand quelques mois auparavant il aurait probablement tué Tom pour avoir dit ça.

"..La prochaine fois, je vais la peindre avec leur sang, comme ça ils verront à quel point je suis sanguinaire… " marmonna Tom en s'éloignant, l'affiche froissée dans son poing.

OoOoOoO

"Abraxas?"

Tom s'était fait un devoir de ne jamais procéder à des interrogatoires dans la grotte, leur quartier général officieux, à la place, il avait opté pour un autre endroit dont Evans et lui se servaient comme quartier général officiel, bien qu'ils n'étaient que deux à l'occuper...L'important était que les Allemands croient qu'ils étaient nombreux et organisés, plutôt que deux pauvres malheureux rebelles.

De toute façon, il serait difficile pour eux de croire que c'était deux Sang-de-Bourbe qui causaient tous ces ravages.

Tom se servit d'une des pièces sombres et oubliées des garnisons comme salle d'interrogatoire, lui et Harry avaient déjà récupéré des objets brûlés qui possédaient des lumières électriques nouvellement installées et qu'ils avaient suspendues à des cordes métalliques. Alors que la guerre avançait, Tom fut forcé de se mettre dans la peau d'un moldu dès qu'il s'agissait de ces choses.

Il y avait quelque chose de si satisfaisant cependant, dans cette chaise en métal, ces cordes, cette lumière artificielle qui projetait des hales blanchâtres dans une petite pièce sombre, que Tom ne pouvait tout simplement pas nier son goût pour ces choses là.

Tom avait choisi un jeune homme au hasard, un qui s'était un peu trop éloigné de sa patrouille, avec un peu trop de prudence. Une personne, qui n'aurait surement manqué à personne. Il était douteux qu'il savait quoi que ce soit d'intéressant mais Tom disposait de plusieurs moyens pour rentabiliser ces excursions.

Ce n'est qu'une fois plus près de l'homme, que Tom reconnut les longs cheveux argentés et les traits fins et aristocratiques, "Abraxas Malfoy ?"

Abraxas Malfoy cligna des yeux, les yeux assombris par la peur, les mains tremblantes et vides de la baguette que Tom lui avait enlevée quelques instants plus tôt (une autre qu'Evans essaierait plus tard), mais ce n'était pas vraiment important puisque Malfoy avait été attaché à une chaise.

"Je croyais que tu étais en Amérique."observa Tom qui n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il ressentait, même si cela aurait pu être du plaisir. Il aurait pu être heureux de revoir un visage familier, sauf qu'il portait des vêtements ennemis.

Il n'avait jamais aimé Abraxas, Abraxas l'avait toujours dédaigné, maintenant il serait bien de rappeler à Malfoy que les tables avaient tourné et que rien ne fonctionnait comme avant.

Malfoy cligna des yeux, finissant par le reconnaître, "Jedusor ?"

"Je préfère Voldemort" rétorqua Tom, ce qui était vrai, et irritait d'ailleurs profondément Evans, mais les pseudonymes étaient pratiques dans le secteur révolutionnaire des justiciers. "Mais oui, comme tu peux le constater, je n'ai pas eu la possibilité de m'enfuir en Amérique."

"Qu'est-ce que tu ..." Tom pressa sa baguette sous le menton de Malfoy, dans les muscles tendus de son cou.

" C'est moi qui pose les questions, Malfoy "

Malfoy déglutit silencieusement.

"Maintenant, je vais reprendre le cheminement de ta pensée, qu'est-ce qu'un homme aristocratique comme toi fabriques dans un endroit lugubre comme celui-ci ?" enchaîna Tom avec un sourire froid, appréciant particulièrement la façon dont Malfoy tremblait de terreur.

Il n'avait jamais eu peur de Tom Jedusor, mais comme Tom l'avait prédit, il était absolument terrifié par le seigneur des ténèbres : Voldemort.

"Je ... après Poudlard, je ... je me suis enrôlé et ... et pourquoi n'utilises pas de veritaserum ? "

Les sourcils de Tom se soulevèrent, "Penses-tu vraiment que quelqu'un comme toi vaut un sérum de vérité ?"

Ils demandaient tous ça, même le plus humble des soldats, comme si les ingrédients poussaient à côté et que la potion était la chose la plus facile et la moins longue au monde à préparer.

Malfoy ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Tom l'interrompit, "Ne répond pas, c'était une question rhétorique."

Tom pressa la baguette un peu plus fort dans sa gorge, Malfoy resta silencieux et ferma la bouche.

"Je suppose que je vais en venir au fait. Je cherche des camps de prisonniers de guerre. J'ai entendu dire que Grindelwald avait sommairement exécuté tous les aurors mais… Cela représente beaucoup de personnes tuées, beaucoup de talents gaspillés si tu vois où je veux en venir, alors je parie qu'il y a une prison quelque part. Peut-être Azkaban, pour pouvoir garder toutes ces sources d'irritation"

"Pourquoi aurais-je…"

"Je pose les questions."

Les yeux de Malfoy ne quittèrent jamais la baguette de Tom, "Ils les emmènent à Azkaban… mais parfois, ils les détiennent dans d'autres villes, quand Azkaban est plein ou lorsqu'ils veulent d'abord les interroger "

Pendant que Malfoy parlait, Tom regarda dans ses yeux, au-delà de la couleur grise et plus profondément, fouillant dans l'esprit de Malfoy à la recherche de tous ces détails qu'il semblait si hésitant à dire. Le nom des lieux, des personnes devint plus claire et avant que Malfoy ne puisse protester, Tom se retira de son esprit.

Evans serait heureux, l'une des premières choses qu'il avait voulu faire, à part chasser les Allemands, était de libérer les prisonniers anglais et de recruter de futures rebelles. Toutes les tueries, les destructions, les embuscades, ce n'était pas le style d'Evans mais bien celui de Tom.

"Est-ce que ... c'est tout ?"

Tom leva les yeux pour regarder Malfoy. Il avait l'air si pitoyablement plein d'espoir, ses yeux brillants dans la lumière, n'osant guère respirer…

"J'ai bien peur que la nuit ne fasse que commencer, Abraxas."

(Plus tard, quand il retourna dans la grotte, attrapant Evans en train de s'entrainer avec un couteau volé, dansant dans la lueur des flammes, il lui lança la baguette de Malfoy. Il n'y eut aucune explication sur sa provenance, ni sur celles des informations de Tom, juste un murmure, un éclair, et puis c'est tout.)

OoOoOoO

Ce fut au début de l'automne qu'ils agirent, suite aux informations fournies par Malfoy.

Comme prévu, Azkaban, était bâtie comme une forteresse et dépendait beaucoup de la défense des détraqueurs, ce qui en faisait son point faible. Empruntant la baguette de Tom, Evans invoqua un cerf qui fondit sur les ombres, lesquels se dispersèrent dans le ciel.

Plus tard, lorsque les détenus sortirent en trébuchant, ils pleurèrent en voyant leurs sauveurs, y compris en voyant Tom.

Une habitude avec laquelle Evans ne se familiarisa jamais.

Bien que, par la suite, le recrutement devint beaucoup plus facile, surtout lorsque l'on est guidé par un sauveur que le monde n'a pas connu depuis Jeanne d'Arc.

OoOoOoO

"Nous garderons la grotte, pour nous, elle n'est pas assez grande pour tout le monde maintenant." décréta Evans, sans mentionner que c'était d'abord la grotte de Tom et qu'elle n'était donc pas vraiment destinée aux autres.

Il y avait trop de signes de vie, de petites choses privées recueillies au cours de l'année qui montraient qu'ils y vivaient depuis très longtemps. Et les nouvelles recrues avaient montré, dans la façon dont elles traitaient Evans et même dans la façon dont elles traitaient Tom, que leurs sauveurs n'étaient pas autorisées à être humains.

Ils doivent être des symboles, des leaders, avant de pouvoir être humains.

"Parfois, je regrette ces périodes où ma plus grande préoccupation était l'obtention de mes ASPIC ." déclara Tom avec un soupir.

"Menteur, tu n'as jamais été concerné par ça." se moqua Evans, et comme tant de choses, c'était une conversation qu'ils garderaient pour eux, à l'abri des oreilles des révolutionnaires vagabonds qu'ils avaient recueillis en chemin.

OoOoOoO

Une année passa, ils récupérèrent un quart de l'île, et aucun visage familier ne se montra.

Jusqu'au jour où une nouvelle recrue se pointa, bouleversant la tranquillité de Tom.

"Minerva!" cria Evans, enroulant ses bras autour de la jeune fille et la faisant tournoyer dans les airs.

Les cheveux sombres, les yeux sauvages, plus mince qu'elle ne l'avait été à Poudlard mais toujours aussi grande, Minerva McGonagall se tenait comme une héroïne fière et courageuse et il n'y avait absolument rien que Tom puisse dire à ce sujet.


End file.
